único amor?
by andychan23
Summary: Helga por fin se ha decidido a olvidar a Arnold y la presencia de dos nuevos compañeros de clases quizas le vuelvan dicha proeza mas facil, o quizas solo le compliquen mas la vida? Arnold estara de acuerdo en permitir que sea dejado a un lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hi, soy Andy y soy nueva por aquí, la verdad esta es la primera vez que escribo cualquier cosa, nunca he sido buena para ello pero después de leer tatos fics geniales e interesantes de esta encantadora pareja, me decidí por intentarlo, así que por favor tenga piedad ok =)

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

Bueno comencemos….=)

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood, el viento soplaba dulcemente sobre las flores que revoloteaban con el pasar de la gente, los niños juegan sin ninguna preocupación por esas apacibles calles que son fieles testigos de su tierna infancia; pero en alguna parte de esta pequeña ciudad la tranquilidad se ve afectada.

**-Qué piensas hacer que? **– grito entre sorprendida y enojada phoebe por lo que su amiga acaba de confesarle.

**-Vamos chica baja la voz que no es para tanto**- especto con su ya habitual rudeza Helga a su mejor amiga.

**-pero Helga como que no es para tanto?, después de haber estado enamorada de Arn.. Perdón de mantecado durante tanto años, llegas como si nada y me dices que te has decido a olvidarlo?**- la niña aun trataba de asimilar la información.

**-Que es tan difícil de comprender pheb´s?, yo ya hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, sabes que siempre he estado ahí para él, he vivido para él, para salvaguardarlo, animarlo cuando más lo necesita, regañarlo cuando es necesario, lo he acompañarlo en las buenas como en las malas, incluso le he confesado mi gran amor por él, y todo para qué?**- susurro una muy cabizbaja Helga, pues incluso para ella misma el tener que enfrentar esa realidad era demasiado. Pero por mucho que lo evitara tenía que darse de cara con la realidad, Arnold era un chico de naturaleza amable que buscaría una chica que sin lugar a dudas fuera bonita y agradable, algo que según ella, no sería capaz de ofrecerle, especialmente por la primera parte.

Phoebe observo fijamente la cara de su amiga, en ella pudo observar resignación pero más que nada denotaba cansancio; fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, Helga ciertamente merecía algo mejor que pasarse la vida viendo por el mantecado, ella era niña de buenos sentimientos que por azares del destino le había tocado una vida poco más que complicada, más que amar merecía ser amada, de ello de no tenía la más mínima duda; dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo:

**-Helga sea cual sea tu decisión sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, pero..-** no pudo terminar su frase ya que Helga le había dado un gran abrazo al encontrarse tan conmovida para con ella, Phoebe respondió al abrazo, a pesar de tener ya tanto tiempo como amigas a Helga G. Pataki ciertamente le era algo muy difícil el dejar al descubierto sus emociones por ello el que esta la abrazara le demostraba lo mucho que la apreciaba, entonces Phoebe recordó que aún no había podido decirle lo más importante a Helga así que se puso seria y hablo calmadamente.

**-Helga-** la chica de lentes de siso su abrazo para retomar su lugar al lado de su amiga- **como dije apoyo la decisión que tomes pero quiero que sepas que tú eres una persona hermosa, fuerte confiable y muchas otras cosas más, que te quede claro que si dejas de intentarlo con mantecado no es porque eres inferior a el sino al contrario es porque tu mereces un gran amor, uno que te va a amar tal como eres y que te va a ofrecer todo de sí sin esperar nada a cambio.**

Nuevamente Helga ahogo a Phoebe en un fuerte abrazo- **gracias-** susurro en su oído.

**-No es nada, para eso están los amigos.**

**-jajaja eso es cierto amiga pero ahora tengo que regresar a casa antes que el viejo Bob empiece a gritar como loco "Olga porque llegas a estas horas?"**

**-jajajaj de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.**

**-y Phoebe.**

**-si Helga?**

**- Esta conversación nunca ocurrió ok?**

**-jajajaja, olvidando.**

Helga iba a toda prisa, de verdad se le había hecho tarde esta vez pero había valido la pena, estaba punto de llegar a su casa cuando al girar la esquina sintió un fuerte impacto y se vio con la espalda sobre el pavimento**- hay que golpe, pero que te sucede imbécil? Porque no te fijas por donde andas hee?**

**-L –lo siento Helga, es que estaba un poco distraído,-** dijo Arnold ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

**-Arnold**!- recuerda Helga estas tratando de olvidarlo así que compórtate**.- no hay problema arnold yo también iba distraída.**

**-Bueno ahora si me disculpas debo irme, ya voy tarde a casa, nos vemos.**- paso a su lado con la mayor tranquilidad sin dirigirle una última mirada.

**-he, esto, es decir claro Helga hasta mañana**- Arnold la vio alejarse totalmente sorprendido, por su culpa ella había salido dispara al suelo y ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada de enojo. Al contrario se había comportado amable y es que esta vez sí que había sido su culpa, después de lo de industrias futuro no había podido dejar de pensar en Helga, cada vez que la veía se ponía como bobo, no sabía por qué razón pero ahora no podía dejar de mirarla en todos lados, su bonito moño rosa, su lindo cabello rubio, pero lo que más le atraía eran sus hermosos ojos azules, dicen que por los ojos se conoce el alma de una persona, si esto fuera cierto la de ella sería la más hermosa de todas, el colmo fue cuando al pasar por la esquina de su casa se quedó totalmente estático mirado su puerta, quizás con la esperanza de verla, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse junto a ella de un momento a otro tirado en la calle.

Por alguna razón el hecho de que no hubiera ningún "fíjate cabeza de balón" o algo por el estilo lo entristeció un poco pero decidió que era más sano el tratar de no buscar el por qué y regresar a su casa, de seguro sus abuelos ya se encontrarían preocupados.

Lo que ninguno de los dos advirtió fue a un hombre alto con gabardina negra que los observaba desde la orilla de un callejón cercano, justo en el momento que vio a ambos alejarse saco un celular y dijo**: señor este es el momento que estábamos esperando.**

**-perfecto-** dijo un hombre de edad avanzada al otro lado de la línea. Tras decir esta simple palabra dio por terminada su llamada. **–Henri por favor llama al abogado Chang**- indico el hombre a su mayordomo**- enseguida señor Lee**.

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo, por favor no me maten todavía, ya verán que los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes. A todos los que leyeron gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quiero agradecer a melu, NeNa y a letifiesta por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic, gracias por sus ánimos chicas, espero no defraudarlas =)

En esta ocasión pude actualizar rápido porque ya tenía realizado prácticamente este capítulo, ojala y les guste.

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

Bueno en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos con un hombre alto con gabardina negra que observaba desde la orilla de un callejón cercano la escena recién transcurrida entre Arnold y Helga, justo en el momento que vio a ambos alejarse saco un celular y dijo: **señor este es el momento que estábamos esperando.**

**-perfecto-** dijo un hombre de edad avanzada al otro lado de la línea. Tras decir esta simple palabra dio por terminada su llamada. **–Henri por favor llama al abogado Chang-** indico el hombre a su mayordomo**- enseguida señor Lee.**

Una hora más tarde el abogado Chang un hombre ya grande de edad, pero aun así de buen ver y gran porte, entraba a la enorme mansión propiedad de la familia Lee por generaciones.

**-Señor, el abogado Chang ha llegado.**

**-hazlo pasar inmediatamente Henry.**

**-Enseguida Seños.** Diez minutos más tarde el aludido hace acto de presencia.

**-Viejo amigo como has estado? He de decir que me he llevado una gran sorpresa al solicitar mi presencia como abogado y no como generalmente lo haces, como tu amigo, si mal no recuerdo la última vez dijiste que solo me solicitarías como tu abogado cuando estuvieras dispuesto hacer tu testamento.**

**-y me temo que así es amigo mío, como ya es bien sabido por ti, hoy en día padezco de varias molestia a mi salud y no es para menos a mis 80 años, cada día que pasa me temo que ya no podre continuar al frente de la compañía.**

**-Por eso mismo debiste haber realizado tu testamento hace años tortuga necia.**- El abogado Chang como el Señor Arman Lee habían sido amigos desde su niñez por lo que la confianza entre ellos era más que fuerte. En un momento de su vida Arman creo una gran industria en comunicaciones volviéndose uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y como era de esperarse este siempre conto con la asesoría y amistad de Yuki Chang.

**-Tienes toda la razón Yuki pero bien sabes que tengo dos grandes cuestiones para no haberlo hecho, la primera de ellas es que tengo dos únicos nietos a quien heredárselas, sabes que le prometí a mis hijas que no se las dejarías a ninguno de ellos** (tanto hijas como esposos) **más que a sus hijos** (obviamente por protección a ellos); **y la segunda es que no quiero que ninguna oportunista intente aprovecharse de ellos para acceder a su fortuna.**

**-Y como piensas evitarlo Arman? No puedes esperar vivir tantos años hasta que tus nietos piensen en casarse, por Dios solo tienen 11 años.**

**-Por eso mismo he de confesarte que durante hace ya algunos años, me decidí a buscar esa chica perfecta que algún día será la esposa de mi único heredero, no fue una tarea fácil, mande por todo el mundo a gente para buscarla pero por muchos años no la encontré, hasta que en cierta ocasión tuve que realizar un viaje a la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood para cerrar un contrato muy importante, cuando recién llegue al aeropuerto le pedí a un taxi que me llevara a mi destino lo más pronto posible pero nunca pensaría que debido a mis insistencias el chofer estaría a punto de atropellar a un pequeño el cual fue lanzado fuera del camino a último minuto por una pequeña con un gran moño rosa, desgraciadamente ella si recibió un empujón por parte del vehículo por lo que inmediatamente fue llevada al hospital estando inconsciente, ahí se le diagnostico que no tenía ninguna herida grave.**

** la observe por un rato mientras esperaba que despertara, ciertamente no era una niña fea aunque tampoco se podría decir que era de facciones delicadas, tenía una gran y única ceja, grandes orejas pero también un hermoso cabello rubio así como una bella tez blanca, al despertar, con gran sobresalto he decir, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el pequeñín que ella misma salvo, me pareció fascinante que esa pequeñita se preocupara más por alguien que no conocía que por ellas misma, ahí fue cuando comenzó mi interés por ella pero este se intensifico más cuando insistí en llamar a sus padres, tenía que conocer a las personas que forjaron a semejante niña, mayor fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que a estos la pequeña no les interesaba en demasía, en cuanto la dieron de alta y les explique la situación simplemente me dieron las gracias por llevarla a casa. **

**Esa niña se había forjado por ella misma tales valores por lo que decidí investigar todo sobre ella y como era de suponerse, ahora ella se ha convertido sin saberlo en mi pequeña Helga, Helga G. Pataki.**

**-Eso es muy interesante amigo mío pero hay algunas cosas que no comprendo, si desde antes ya tenías una idea de quien sería la prometida de alguno de tus nietos, porque no le has comentado a ninguno de ellos nada al respecto? , además como piensas decidir quién de tus nietos se comprometerá? O lo que es más importante como los convencerás para que acepten a una perfecta desconocida como su prometida?.**

**-Respondiendo a tu primera cuestión, como te comente comencé a investigar a Helga de forma básica, en cuanto más sabia de ella más increíble me parecía, al darme cuenta de la ineptitud de sus padres para cuidar de ella contrate a una persona que fuera su guardaespaldas, sin que ella supiera claro está, este me pasaba semanalmente un reporte y cada una de las acciones de mi pequeña me confirmaba más que sería ella la única, el problema fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico de nombre Arnold por lo que no me pareció justo intervenir, por ello me mantuve al margen durante varios años en que fui fiel testigo de un amor tan puro como el agua; Sin embargo, ese chico idiota nunca supo apreciar a mi niña por lo que después de prácticamente hacer que se retracte de sus sentimientos di ordenes de que se me avisara cuando fuera el momento oportuno de comenzar a poner en marcha mi plan.**

** Y es justo ahí cuando tu entras en escena viejo zorro y con ello respondo a tus demás preguntas, como bien sabes, los maridos de mis dos hijas son como buitres, solo están esperado el momento preciso para apoderarse de mi fortuna por lo que he decido ponerle a mis nietos como condición que será heredero aquel que logre pasar 6 meses continuos al lado de Helga, veras no es una chica fácil de tratar jajajja, y volverse su mejor "amigo", obvio que sus padres los obligaran por lo que esos malcriados no podrán negarse.**

**-Pero no querías que se comprometieran? Por qué no decirles eso?**

**-Créeme al volverse el mejor amigo de Helga querrá decir que ella le tendrá una gran cariño a alguno de mis nietos y no solo eso, te aseguro que mis nietos llegados a este punto la adoraran por lo que ya logrado este paso el tiempo se ocupara de lo demás, claro con un poco de ayuda**- este le guiña un ojo a su amigo**.- y en mi testamento estará escrito que este chico** (el que logre acercarse a ella) **deberá estar casado con ella para heredar, claro está que su matrimonio como la entrega de su herencia se realizara hasta que tenga la edad apropiada. Mientras tanto, tú me querido amigo, serás el albacea encargado de cuidar mi compañía hasta que el elegido cumpla con esos requerimientos, en caso de que algo llegase a sucederme a mí.**

**-vaya Arman me sorprendes, sí que te has tomado el tiempo para planear todo esto, estaré mas que gustoso de ayudarte, mañana mismo empezare a redactar tu testamento he informare de tu condición a tus familiares.**

**- Gracias Yuki, sabía que podía confiar en ti, la verdad ya estaba impaciente de que este momento llegara, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba soportar ver a mi niña vivir ese infierno, pero en poco tiempo tendré una buena excusa para hacerme cargo de ella. Por cierto no quiero que ella se entere de todo este asunto, así que déjale bien claro a mi familia que si alguien divulga el secreto será eliminado inmediatamente del registro familiar** -Decía el Lee con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_Al día siguiente en la primaria P.S. 118…_

**-Puedes creer que el idiota de Jaime-ho me quito toda mi mesada?** –gritaba con gran molestia un moreno de cabellera negra a su mejor amigo con cabeza en forma de balón mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela directo a su salón.

**-Gerald siempre pasa lo mismo cada semana, porque sigues haciéndome la misma pregunta cada Lunes he?**- pregunto entre divertido y fastidiado el rubio.

**-Viejo se supone que tú que eres el niño más optimista de este lugar, debes de decir algo bueno que me alegre el día.** –el moreno no pudo seguir con su discurso ya que por fin se había percato que su amigo ya desde un rato atrás no se encontraba a su lado, regreso la mirada por el camino que había recorrido solo para encontrarlo parado viendo fijamente a una dirección en particular- **de seguro se trata de Laila**- dijo para sí mismo el moreno mientras regresa por su amigo, pero al llegar junto a él y mirar hacia la misma dirección que el rubio, se percató que la única que se encontraba en esa dirección era ni más ni menos que Helga G. Pataki.

**-Viejo…-**paso su mano en frente de su cara, -**Arnold, arnold, ARNOLD!-** grito en su oreja para así llamar su atención.

**- Gerald, que rayos te sucede? Casi me quedo sordo.**

**-Lo siento Arni pero llevo ya rato llamándote y tú no mas no dabas señales de vida, empezabas a preocuparme, y por cierto me vas a decir que te rayos te paso? Mira que Helga nunca te había afectado tanto, digo está bien temerle a tu abusona personal pero eso de quedarse petrificado del miedo solo por verla es algo serio amigo.**

**- pero que tonterías dices Gerald, estar petrificado por ver a Helga?-** dijo mientras se retiraba fuera de la vista de su amigo lo más rápido posible, esperaba que este no notara el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, y es que en verdad que no lo comprendía, cada día que pasaba sus emociones se intensificaban más, era como si cada vez quisiera estar un paso más cerca de Helga, que rayos es lo que estaba pasando con él?, que le había hecho Helga? ni el mismo sabia la respuesta o quizás no se atrevía a enfréntala.

**-Viejo espérame-** grito mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo**- vaya si solo era una broma Arnold, no creí que te molestaría, lo siento viejo.**

**- Esta bien Gerald, también lo siento, es solo que últimamente algo me está molestando.**

**- molestándote? De que se trata viejo, anda dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.**

**- lo sé, gracias pero estoy seguro que solo se trata de una confusión, pronto podre resolver el problema y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.**

**-ok viejo, respeto tu decisión pero sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, así que cuando quieras hablar solo házmelo saber, de acuerdo?.**

**-De acuerdo, gracias Gerald-** dijo el rubio mientras hacia su saludo especial con su mejor amigo para posteriormente entrar a clase.

El día trascurrió relativamente tranquilo, no hubo bolitas de papel que impactaran en su cabeza, empujones, burlas o cualquier cosa parecida, por alguna razón Arnold se sentía intranquilo con ello, algo no le gustaba, pero decidió que era mejor tratar de disfrutar la situación.

_Mientras tanto en la Capital, en una gran mansión para ser más exactos…._

**-QUE?-** gritaron al unísono 2 personas.

**- Pero papá porque el abuelo querría algo así?** Pregunto un jovencito de 11 años de tez blanca, cabello rubio ojos azules, un poco alto para su edad, era delgado pero no un flacucho, se notaba que el chico practicaba deportes, por su solo mirada se denotaba que el chico era una persona muy madura para su edad.

**- y quien rayos es Helga?-** agrego otro joven un poco más bajo que el, este era un chico que al igual al anterior tenia tez blanca pero a diferencia del otro, este tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos de un precioso color gris que denotaban cierta picardía en su personalidad; igualmente tenía un bien formado cuerpo, a decir verdad, ambos chicos eran muy apuestos incluso para su edad.

-**No tengo la menor idea Wallas (se pronuncia walas), quizás a el viejo ya se le zafaron los tornillos, en todo caso solo tienes que cumplir su estúpida petición y asunto arreglado.**

**-Así es Kyo, tal y como dijo tu tío, tu solo cumple con la petición del viejo y déjame lo demás a mí.**

-Ambos jóvenes observaron con recelo a sus padres, si bien era cierto que estos nunca habían sido malos con ellos y mantenían cierta "diplomacia" entre ellos mismos, también era cierto que ambos jóvenes amaban y respetaban a su abuelo como el gran hombre que era, por ello les causaba molestia en que sus padres se expresaran así de él.

Ciertamente les había causado una gran sorpresa cuando les comunicaron la decisión de su abuelo, sabían que era un hombre muy astuto por lo que la situación no sería tan fácil como esperaban sus padres, lo sabían pero por más que se opusieran, la ambición de sus padres era aún mayor, por lo que no les quedaba más que resignarse.

A pesar de tener que pasar por tan frustrante situación, ambos estaban contentos porque al menos podrían atravesarla juntos, si bien era cierto que eran primos, ellos consideraban que su relación era más profunda, prácticamente se consideraban hermanos y siempre estaban juntos cuidándose las espaldas, después de todo, en el mundo al que ellos pertenecían siempre se necesitaba estar alertas pero estando juntos sabían que nada los pararían.

Entre discusiones y preparativos trascurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una semana.

Una muy frustrante por cierto para Arnold (regresando con el).

**-Rayos mañana ya es nuevamente Lunes y Helga ni siquiera me ha llamado "cabeza de balón"**-dijo para sí mismo un triste Arnold que se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama, viendo hacia el horizonte **– pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?, debería sentirme feliz de no ser molestado por ella, pero es que haaa**- grito frustrado mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de desesperación por no comprender lo que le pasaba, **- es todo, estoy harto, mañana hablare con ella para averiguar que rayos le pasa, quizás está planeando algo contra mi…**

Y así paso el rubio mucho rato sacando conjeturas hasta que se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hola nuevamente, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas la que me dejaron sus comentarios, me dio tanto gusto leerlos que en cuanto termine me puse inmediatamente a escribir más y he aquí el resultado, un nuevo capítulo, ojala y les guste y gracias nuevamente =)

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

comenzamos:

La última vez veíamos a Arnold que se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama, viendo hacia el horizonte

**-Rayos mañana ya es nuevamente Lunes y Helga ni siquiera me ha llamado "cabeza de balón"-**

– **pero que tonterías estoy diciendo?, debería sentirme feliz de no ser molestado por ella, pero es que haaa-** grito frustrado mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de desesperación por no comprender lo que le pasaba, **- es todo, estoy harto, mañana hablare con ella para averiguar que rayos le pasa, quizás está planeando algo contra mi…**

Y así paso el rubio mucho rato sacando conjeturas hasta que se quedó dormido.

_A la maña siguiente en casa de Arnold…_

**-Hombre pequeño, no piensas ir hoy a la escuela?** - decía su abuelo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Arnold.

**-Mmmm… que? Abuelo?, que hora es?**- decía mientras veía su reloj- **o rayos, olvide encender el despertador, pero si ya es muy tarde, quizás si me doy prisa llegue antes de la hora del almuerzo**- se levantó a toda prisa y se vistió como pudo.

**-Gracias por despertarme abuelo-** dijo mientras corría hacia la salida.

**- No hay problema hombre pequeño, quieres que te lleve a escuela?** – justo en ese momento se oye un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago del Phil.

**-Lo siento chaparrin pero me llaman de la oficina, nunca comas pastel de frambuesas por la mañana- **se oye otro gruñido**- hay debo irme**. – dijo mientras salía corriendo fuera de la vista de Arnold.

**-Uff-** suspiro resignado Arnold- **Abuela, ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde**- grito mientras salía a toda prisa hacia la calle

**-Espera Tex, no has desayunado** –grito su abuela desde la puerta pero Arnold ya estaba lejos como para oírla.

_Mientras tanto esa mañana en la Primaria P.S 118…_

**-Hola phoebe, como te encuentras esta mañana?** –dijo galantemente Gerald a su compañera mientras pasaba junta a ella hacia su asiento que se encontraba a dos butacas atrás de la de ella.

**-Que tal Gerald, buenos días, Arnold no te acompaña el día de hoy?** –pregunto la oriental, mientras veía entrar a su amiga, la cual se sentaba justo al lado de ella.

**- Hi pheb´s, que hay cabeza de cepillo, coqueteando tan temprano?** – decía la rubia recién llegada, de verdad que disfrutaba poner a sus amigos color carmesí.

**-Helga!-** espetó su amiga totalmente sonrojada, **- no es nada de eso, solo le preguntaba a Gerald por Arnold.**

**-Así es Helga, justo estaba por decirle a Phoebe que esta mañana no lo he visto, **-dijo un muy sonrojado Gerald, **- no te abras tropezado con el hoy y del enojo lo has dejado tirado mal herido en algún lugar?-** dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro Gerald, regresándole un poco el "favor".

**- Criminal, para tu información yo ya no hago eso cabeza de cepillo, quizás se fue a una cita con la señorita perfección,** - dijo señalando hacia el asiento de Laila el cual se encontraba vacío igual que el de Arnold.

Gerald estaba a punto de preguntar sobre su rara respuesta a Helga pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que en ese momento entro el Sr. Simmons quien nuevamente era su maestro este año, por lo que tuvo que retirarse a su asiento.

**-Buenos días niños, el día de hoy recibiremos en nuestro curso a dos nuevo compañeros muy especiales, ellos vienen de la Capital y pasaran el resto de este especial año escolar con nosotros.**

El murmullo entre los estudiantes no se hizo esperar.

**-Huy de la Capital, hasta que tendremos a alguien con estilo por aquí, bueno a parte de mi**- dijo con aires de grandeza Rhonda.

**- Quizás les gusten los insectos-** dijo una muy emocionada Nadine.

**- Pues yo espero que sepan jugar beisbol, nos faltan jugadores**- espeto Sid.

**-Yo espero que alguno toque el banyo, me gusta cómo suena,**- comentario tonto de parte Stynki.

**-Pues yo solo espero que no sean un par de ñoños perdedores**- dijo con rudeza Helga, mirando a su amiga quien solo se limitó a darle una tímida sonrisa.

**-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos niños, sus nuevos compañeros llegaran en cualquier momento y quiero que todos les den una muy especial bienvenida y los hagan sentirse como en casa, está bien?.**

Los niños no pudieron responder porque justo en ese momento irrumpió en el salón el Director Wartz.

**-Buenos días Simmons aquí les traigo a sus nuevos alumnos.** -Dijo mientras abandonaba sin el mayor interés el aula.

**-Gracias Directo Wartz, niños démosle una calidad bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, Kyo y Wallas, por favor pasen chicos no sean tímidos.**

En el momento en que entraron al aula todas las chicas dieron un gran y profundo suspiro y empezaron los murmullos nuevamente.

**-Que chicos más guapos.** –dijo una de ellas

**-Tendrán novia?**- otra mas

**- Como dije espero que jueguen beisbol**- dijo perezosamente Sid.

**-Pues si ellos juegan yo juego**,- dijo con una sonrisa más que picara Rhonda.

**-Cierra la boca princesa te van a entrar moscas.** - A Helga le resultaba graciosa la actitud de sus compañeras, por Dios solo eran un par de niños, malditas feromonas.

Rhonda estaba a punto de responderle a Helga cuando la puerta del aula se abrió precipitadamente.

**-Lo siento señor Simmons llego tarde, mi cabra bebe no se sentía muy bien y tuve que llevarla al veterinario**- dijo Laila que entraba a toda prisa a el aula, por ello no se percató del lápiz que se le había caído a alguno de sus compañeros haciéndola resbalar; solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y poner sus manos sobre lo más cercano a ella esperando poder rehuir a el impacto, mismo que nunca llego.

**-Se encuentra bien señorita?**- dijo Wallas que al ver a la pobre chica resbalar se movió rápido pudiendo alcanzarla antes del impacto, demostrando así su gran agilidad.

**-Vaya, que linda voz,**- dijo una de las chicas con cara de enamorada.

**-Apuesto, caballeroso y atlético, todo un sueño**.- otra mas

**-Sí, gracias a ti me encuentro bien-** dijo Laila que no podía de dejar de mirar a Wallas, tanto así que no se había percatado que aún mantenía sus dos manos sobre el cuello del niño.

**-Mmmm me alegro pero.. le molestaría regresarme mi cuello?** – No sabía porque pero el tener a esa chica abrazada a su cuello le resultaba muy incómodo, ciertamente las pelirrojas no eran su tipo.

**- ha esto, claro lo siento,** -dijo la chica soltándose rápidamente de él totalmente sonrojada.

**-Laila que bueno que estés aquí empezabas a preocuparme**- dijo el Señor Simmons, **-Bueno como ya veo que ya has conocido a nuestros nuevos compañeros y como presidenta de la clase, te pido que por favor te encargues de mostrarles la escuela y ayudarlos en lo que puedas.**

**-Claro Señor Simmons será todo un placer para mí**- dijo mientras veía con ojos soñadores a Wallas.

**-bueno niños es hora de comenzar la clase, chicos por favor tomen asiento.**

Justamente los lugares vacíos, se encontraban uno al lado izquierdo de Helga y el otro a tras de ella. Wallas se sentó en el de lado y Kyo en el atrás.

La chica (Helga) ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su nuevo vecino, hacía ya rato que la situación le había aburrido, mucho más cuando la "señorita perfección" había ingresado, aunque de alguna manera el hecho de verla ahí le alegraba, estaba empezándose a creer su broma sobre ella y Arnold en una cita, y aunque había decido que eso ya no le importaba aún era demasiado pronto para enfrentarlo, por lo que para distraerse trato de escribir algo, aunque como le pasaba últimamente tenía problemas para escribir cualquier cosa, después de todo decidió no utilizar más su fuente de inspiración.

Wallas miro de reojo a Helga, estaba a acostumbrado a que las chicas los miraran, no es que fuera ególatra ni nada parecido pero simplemente así sucedía y el prefería ignorar la situación, aunque eso no evitaba que lo irritase; ciertamente su vecina tenía un punto a su favor para con él, era obvio para el que ella no lo acosaría.

_Ring..- el timbre que anunciaba la hora del descanso sonó._

**-Chicos creo que no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Laila, mucho gusto,**- dijo mientras les ofrecía una "dulce sonrisa".

**-ha si claro, un gusto, yo soy Wallas y este mi primo Kyo.**

**-Son primos? pero que adorables**- decía en su mundo de ensoñación una pelirroja. –**bueno será un placer ayudarlos en lo que pueda, que les parece si les muestro la escuela empezando por la cafetería?, después de todo es hora del almuerzo**.- camino balbuceando cualquier "dulce" tontería delante de ellos.

**-Vaya admiradora que te fuiste a conseguir Wallas**- ese era Kyo ya fastidiado por la "linda" vocecita de su guía.

**- Y que culpa tengo yo he? Porque mejor no te quejas con ella?**- en verdad que esa chica lo estaba molestando y eso que solo llevaban 10 minutos en su compañía.

**-Ya sé, porque no la callas con un beso?- **dijo divertido Kyo

**-Una tonta broma más como esa y el que terminara pegado a sus labios serás tú **–amenazo Wallas a su primo.

**-Huy creo que es la primera vez que una de tus amenazas me atemoriza-** se miraron seriamente durante unos segundos para después echar a reír sin ningún reparo.

**-Vaya parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien.** –dijo la chica

**-Tal como hermanos-** dijeron los dos mientras ingresaban a la cafetería.

_Mientras en uno de los pasillos…_

Vemos a un cansado Arnold al cual se le denotaba su falta de aire por tanto correr.

**-Parece que mis esfuerzos han sido en vago, al final he llegado a la hora del almuerzo-** dijo con resignación para sí mismo el rubio.

**-Arnold, viejo, pero donde has estado?-** Gerald que logra visualizarlo entre los estudiantes dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

**-Hola Gerald, lo que pasa es que anoche no pude dormir bien y para colmo olvide encender mi despertador, sino es por el abuelo aun seguiría dormido.**

**-Pues elegiste un mal día para quedarte dormido viejo, te tengo malas noticias.** –dijo seriamente el moreno.

**-Malas noticias?** – De pronto sintió que las manos le temblaban. –**Helga está bien? **– dijo el rubio denotando gran ansiedad en su voz mientras sacudía a su amigo por los hombros.

**-Helga?, viejo de verdad tantas golpes de parte de ella te han dañado, que te hace pensar que hablaba de ella?-** el moreno de verdad que no comprendía a su amigo, como rayos era posible que se preocupara por su abusona personal?, o de verdad era un niño muy bueno o uno muy tonto, aunque tenía que admitir que su respuesta y reacción lo habían sorprendido.

**- He, no lo sé, quizás el hecho de que es la única que siempre se mete en problemas, jejeje**- dijo sumamente nervioso mientras se sobaba su cuello por la parte inferior; ni el mismo sabia porque había preguntado por Helga en primer lugar, de lo único que estaba seguro es que sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago al pensar en que algo le habría podido haber sucedido.

**-bueno como sea-** decidió no prestarle mayor importancia al asunto **– a lo que yo me refería es que te están bajando a tu chica Arni, resulta que hoy llegaron dos nuevos alumnos que al parecer han impresionado a todas las chicas especialmente a Laila viejo.**

**-Creo que estas exagerando Gerald, quizás solo están disfrutando de la novedad, después de todo hemos sido el mismo grupo desde que íbamos a preescolar.**- dijo con toda tranquilidad el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería después de todo no había podido desayunar y vaya que tenía hambre.

**-viejo no bromeo Laila está completamente idiotiza… ejem perdón quiero decir hipnotizada por ellos, todas lo están.**

Fue entonces cuando reparo en las palabras de su amigo "todas lo están" se paró en seco no sabiendo bien que decir.

**-he, esto, es decir, estas seguro que TODAS las chicas de la clase están interesadas en ellos? Todas?**. Dijo sintiendo esa punzada en su estómago nuevamente.

**-Mmmm.. pues creo que ni Phoebe ni Helga les prestaron mayor atención, pero es porque Phoebe es una chica lista y bueno Helga es… Helga.**

**-Gerald!-** dijo en forma de reproche hacia su amigo pero ya mucho más tranquilo de que Helga no mostrara interés, cosa que no sabía porque lo hacía sentirme mejor.

**-Espera viejo, aquí hay gato encerrado, se supone que la que debería importante es Laila no el resto de las chicas, que no me has dicho he?**- pregunto seriamente el moreno.

**-Sabes Gerald la verdad creo que Laila ya no me gusta, gusta, quiero decir es mi amiga pero después de tratarla todos los días me doy cuenta que no es lo que esperaba, es demasiado perfecta, nadie puede ser así, creo que quizás, inconscientemente, finge un poco su forma de ser, aun así es una chica muy linda pero no sé, es como si mi corazón ya no quisiera trabajar de más cuando estoy a su lado, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero, eso sé que se te acelere el corazón, cosas así.** –Trato de explicar el rubio a su amigo sin mucho éxito.

**-Viejo no puedo creer lo que me dices, si Laila no es la que ocupa tu mente entonces quién?**

Arnold no pudo responder porque justo en ese momento, en el que por cierto iban entrando a la cafetería vieron que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban reunidos en una parte en particular de está observando algo con mucho interés.

**-Pobre chico, de seguro no sale vivo de esta.**

**-Que lastima su lindo rostro de seguro queda atrofiado.**

**-Pero que suertuda.**

Escucho varios comentarios así mientras se acercaba junto con Gerald a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, al llegar al lado de los demás se congelo en el momento por lo que vio, un chico rubio se encontraba tirado encima de Helga con una mano colocada en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella y la otra alrededor de su cintura, sus narices estaban totalmente pegadas y sus labios estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos se veían a los ojos muy sorprendidos.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
><strong>

Hola a todos nuevamente, como siempre lo primero es agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic, muchas gracias y ojala que les siga gustando.

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Bueno en el último capítulo veíamos a un Arnold totalmente estupefacto por lo que veía, un chico rubio se encontraba tirado encima de Helga con una mano colocada en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella y la otra alrededor de su cintura, sus narices estaban totalmente pegadas y sus labios estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos se veían a los ojos muy sorprendidos.<p>

Pero que rayos paso?- era el único pensamiento coherente que le venía a la mente a Helga. Hace solo un momento camina tranquilamente con su bandeja de comida en las manos y ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso con ese chico que además, se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella. De verdad que estaba intentando recordar.

-_Flash Back de Helga_-

Cuando ambas, Helga y Phoebe llegaron a la cafetería, tomaron de inmediato una mesa, no era necesario dirigirse a la barra de la comida ya que generalmente cada una llevaba su almuerzo de antemano, la mamá de Phoebe siempre le preparaba uno delicioso y esta no sería la excepción, eso se podía decir desde el momento en que abrió su lonchera y le llego un delicioso aroma.

**-Cielos Pheb´s que bien huele, definitivamente mándale mis felicitaciones al Chef.  
><strong>

**- te lo agradezco Helga y dime que traes tu para almorzar?  
><strong>

**-Mmmm buena pregunta, déjame ver que me empaco Miriam**.- dijo mientras abría su lonchera también- **veamos una lata de crema de afeitar, un rastrillo, un jabón, cielos creo que ahora si se puso lista y me empaco todo lo necesario para una buena afeitada jajajaja**- rio amargamente la chica.

**-Helga si te parece podemos compartir, no me importa **-ofreció la chica oriental acercándole su comida.

**-No es necesario Phoebe, al menos esta ves también empaco unas cuantas monedas, serán suficientes para comparar algo, espera aquí, iré a ver qué es lo que da menos miedo en el menú.**-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

**-Está bien Helga, yo aquí te espero, no te preocupes.** -La verdad es que la compadecía, no era justo que existiera una madre así, peor aún, no era justo que fuera la madre de su mejor amiga.

Helga se dirigió hacia la barra de la comida y compro cosas no muy caras, no era como si su madre le hubiera puesto tanto dinero de todas maneras, pero aunque se tratara de un error por parte de ella aun así le estaba agradecida, esa mañana como muchas otras salió corriendo de su casa sin probar bocado alguno, así que en verdad tenía hambre.

Tomo la bandeja de comida entre sus manos y dio rápidamente la vuelta para dirigirse a su mesa, de lo que nunca se percato fue de un chico que salió de pronto detrás del bote de la basura mirando en otra dirección como buscando algo por lo que tampoco él se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo que dio como consecuencia que ambos chicos chocaran entre si mandando volar la comida por los aires.

Helga solo atino a cerrar los ojos, mientras caía, sintió como unas manos la tomaban de la cabeza y la cintura, era como si alguien se estuviera abrazando a ella; ambos chicos cayeron irremediablemente, pero no sintió el golpe tan fuerte como esperaba, una vez en el suelo abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse cara cara con ese chico nuevo. Estaba totalmente perpleja.

-_Fin del flash back de Helga_-

Wallas no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir hipnotizado por esos enigmáticos ojos, -que estaba pasando? Como llego ahí? Quien era esa chica?

-_Flash back de Wallas_-

Wallas y su primo ya se habían hartado completamente de Laila, tanta "dulzura" debía ser un delito.

**-Miren, Rhonda y Nadine nos han reservado un lugar en su mesa, son en verdad una dulzura, vamos chico**- dijo la pelirroja a los chicos mientras le señalaba una mesa a sus acompañantes.

**-Ho no, lo que necesitamos, mas "lindas" chicas**.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su rostro en señal de frustración Wallas.

**-No sé qué piensas hacer tu hermano, pero yo me largo, en cuanto se descuide me escapare de sus garras **-dijo con su buen humor Kyo.

**-Yo te apoyo, sin embargo, y dado que ambos queremos escapar será mejor tomar caminos separados, que dices?  
><strong>

**-Por mi está bien, cualquier cosa es mejor, entonces cuando te de la señal nos vamos en diferentes direcciones ok.  
><strong>

**-ok-** Wallas espero dicha señal y llegada esta no dudo en caminar rápidamente lejos de Laila en sentido contrario al de su primo, de lo que no se percato era de que se encontraba muy lejos de la puerta de salida por lo que tuvo que esconderse detrás de un bote de basura para no ser visto por la pelirroja cuando esta se diera cuenta de que ya no estaban a su lado.

Espero un rato antes de asomarse en busca de la chica pero por estar buscándola en una dirección en particular no se dio cuenta que al salir de su escondite se interponía en el camino de cierta rubia.

Al gira rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida, choco estrepitosamente con alguien, una chica para ser más exactos, es lo único que pudo identificar, por instinto la tomo de la cintura en un intento por evitar su caída pero al ver que el golpe era inminente solo atino a colocar su mano atrás de la cabeza de ella para evitar que se diera un mal golpe.

Como sostenía a la chica con ambas manos no tenía ningún apoyo por lo que irremediablemente cayo de lleno encima de ella, quedando totalmente nariz con nariz.

Realmente nunca espero encontrarse tan cerca de tan hermosos ojos, era como si estos fueran muy profundos y uno solo quisiera mirarlos para buscar su fin, le daba la sensación que al hallarlo encontraría algo mucho más hermoso, por ello no era capaz de despegar su mirada, el hecho de que poco después se percatara completamente de su cercanía con la chica en verdad que no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-_Fin del flash back de Wallas_.-

Gerald no podía creer lo que veía, una cosa era que ese chico hubiera tenido la mala suerte de tropezar con Helga G. Pataki y otra era el permanecer por tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella, lo más sorprendente era que ella tampoco había hecho nada al respecto.

**-Vaya viejo creo que te han quitado el monopolio de choques que tenías sobre Helga.** -comento el moreno sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo pero al no tener respuesta se giró solo para encontrarse con un Arnold totalmente diferente, tenía la cara roja y se le denotaba a kilómetros de distancia una gran mueca de disgusto en ella, tenía las manos apretadas en forma de puño como si quisiera golpear fuertemente algo.

**-V- viejo te encuentras bien?** -Temió preguntar a su amigo.

-Pero que rayos le pasa a ese idiota?, porque no se quita de encima de ella? Haaa porque demonios se encuentran tan cerca?- pensaba el chico sin escuchar a su amigo, por tercera vez en el día estaba sintiendo esa horrible punzada, pero esta ocasión la sentía clavarse en su pecho.

No aguantando más la situación camino apresuradamente hacia la pareja tomando bruscamente del hombro al chico para retirarlo lejos de Helga, lo más lejos que fuera posible. Claro que esta acción no fue percibida por sus compañeros salvo por algunas personas como lo eran Gerald, Kyo y Laila que al ver el alboroto también se habían acercado a mirar, Phoebe no pudo observarlo ya que se encontraba mucho más atrás de ellos. Los demás chicos simplemente vieron a un Arnold preocupándose, como ya era costumbre, por alguno de sus compañeros.

**-Helga te encuentras bien?** –pregunto preocupado, olvidándose, por un momento de su enojo a una muy confundida chica, que no tenía ni idea de lo estaba pasando.

**-Arnold!**, - en el momento en que pudo sentarse con ayuda del aludido se dio cuenta un poco de la situación y de lo cerca que se encontraba ahora el cabeza de balón de ella** -es decir, no te pases de listo conmigo Arnoldo, mantén tus manos fuera de mi.**-dijo mientras empujaba lejos de ella a Arnold y se ponía de pie, si quería olvidarlo no podía permitirse tener ningún contacto con él. Pero aun así se sentía observada por este y más aún, por la multitud que se había formado, así que opto por salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

**-A un lado perdedores**- decía mientras empujaba a algunos chicos que estorbaban en su huida, por desgracia Kyo, que venía acercándose a su primo, era uno de ellos, por lo que, gracias a ella, salió disparado para tomar lugar junto a Wallas en el piso.

**-Pero que rayos le sucede? -**Vaya para ser una chica sí que tiene fuerza-, pensaba mientras se reponía un poco del empujón.

**-Helga..**- la llamo Arnold, pero no pudo seguirla ya que escucho una conversación atrás de él y la curiosidad le gano, de verdad quería saber quién rayos era ese chico, por lo que volvió la vista solo para encontrar a otro chico pelirrojo cerca del rubio chasqueando sus dedos para llamar su atención.

Kyo se encontraba junto a su primo que todavía no lograba salir de su ensoñación por lo que no había ni siquiera registrado a ciencia cierta la acción de Arnold**.- Hey Wallas te encuentras bien?-** trono enfrente de su cara los dedos para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

**-He, que?, Kyo que ocurrió?** – pregunto poniéndose de pie con su ayuda.

**-Ocurre que te has metido con la chica más peligrosa de la escuela, ni más ni menos que con Helga G. Pataki.** –dijo Gerald compadeciendo a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

**-Helga?** espetaron al unísono ambos chicos, **- Helga G. Pataki?  
><strong>

-**huumm si** - dijo con desconfianza Arnold un poco más calmado al saber que ninguno de los chicos conocía a Helga, pero aun molesto con el chico rubio.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí sin decir nada pero esto no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente se encontraron rodeados de chicas "preocupadas" por la salud de Wallas y de paso por la de Kyo que aunque no había tenido nada que ver con la escena aprovecharon la caída para poder cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

Con tanto ajetreo por parte de las chicas hicieron a un lado a Arnold, quien a pesar de haberse quedado con la duda por la extraña reacción de los chicos al saber el nombre de Helga no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a quedarse al margen.

**-Viejo te encuentras bien? - **Dijo Gerald poniéndose a su lado**,- vaya esto sí que es una locura, te lo dije viejo todas las chicas se encuentran hipnotizadas por ellos, incluso ahora con lo sucedido me atrevo a pensar que Helga también**. -Hablo el moreno a su amigo inteligentemente solo para evaluar su reacción, estaba comenzando a sospechar algo, pero primero tenía que asegurarse antes de hablar.

**-No seas tonto Gerald, Helga no es tan superficial como para quedar impresionada por dos caras bonitas **-espeto sumamente molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

**-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro viejo, después de todo Helga es una chica.  
><strong>

**-Gran descubrimiento genio.** –acto seguido ambos se retiraban directo a su salón ya que el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo había sonado.

Como era de esperarse, el chisme de lo recién ocurrido ya se había regado por toda la escuela, cuestión que solo empeoro el humor de Arnold ya que a cualquier lado que iba tenía que escuchar la estúpida historia de cómo el idiota de aquel chico había caído sobre Helga.

De repente se paró en seco, para sorpresa de su amigo.

**-Arnold?  
><strong>

Pero este no lo escucho ya que estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, porque rayos se encontraba tan molesto?, que le importaba a él si a Helga le gustase otro chico? O si a otro chico le gustase ella?, - en ese momento dio un fuerte puñetazo a un inocente casillero que se encontraba al lado de él, ante la mirada atónica de Gerald.

Tan solo ayer por la noche estaba pensando en cómo enfrentarse a Helga por su extraño comportamiento y ahora esto. –**Helga..-** dijo mientras continuo su andar, ahora con mayor velocidad, si antes ya tenía que hablar con ella, ahora con mayor razón tenía ganas de hacerlo.

**-Viejo espera.. **grito Gerald mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Helga ya se encontraba sentada en su asiento junto con una Phoebe que la veía más que confundida.

**-Helga te encuentras bien? No has dicho nada desde que llegamos. **-pregunto su amiga con preocupación.

**- Seguramente todavía está en shock por tener a tanta perfección tan cerca.** –comento con cierta envidia Ronda, que recién iba llegando.

**- Pero no te preocupes querida, no creo que ninguno de ellos se vuelva a meter en tu camino- **escupió llena de celos hacia la rubia.

Para entonces ya la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban dentro del aula mirando expectantes toda la escena.

**-Escucha princesa, no te metas conmigo, que justo ahora no me encuentro de humor para tus tonterías y te podría ir muy mal**.- amenazo Helga mientras mostraba su puño, realmente aún se encontraba muy sorprendida por lo acontecido, repasaba una y otra vez la escena por lo que ni siquiera se había percatado de las preguntas de Phoebe, debía agradecer que la princesa tuviera el "don" de sacarla siempre de sus pensamientos.

**-Tan violenta como siempre, así no logras que ningún chico te hable siquiera. **–dijo la pelinegra fingiendo indiferencia.

**-Helga!** –Llamo justo en ese instante un rubio con cabeza de balón mientras ingresaba al aula totalmente ajeno a la situación. **–Tenemos que hablar**.- dijo para sorpresa de Helga y Rhonda.

**-Hablar? De que rayos tendría yo que hablar contigo Arnold?**- dijo fuertemente la rubia algo molesta por todo lo acontecido, porque rayos simplemente no la dejaban en paz?.

Arnold no pudo contestar porque justo en ese momento ingresan sus dos nuevos compañeros que inmediatamente fueron rodeados por todas las chicas del salón haciendo un gran barullo.

**-Kyo te encuentras bien?**- esa era una "preocupada Rhonda"

**-Wallas, deja revisarte, podrías estar herido.** Dijo otra más.

Y así continuaron las chicas para fastidio de sus compañeros varones, en ese momento Laila ingreso al salón.

**-Chicos les traje unas vendas en caso de que alguno este lastimado, no me gustaría que les ocurriera algo mayor**, -espetó dulcemente la chica, cosa que a Helga le causo algo de nauseas por ver tanta "dulzura".

Fue entonces cuando Arnold se percató que ambos chicos no dejaban de mirar a cierta chica rubia que en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus miradas solo pudo apartarla la suya con algo de sonrojo.

Para sorpresa de todos, ambos jóvenes caminaron entre las chicas sin prestarles el menor interés a ninguna de ellas, especialmente a Laila que aún mantenía las manos hacia arriba ofreciéndole las vendas. Continuaron así hasta quedar enfrente de Helga para molestia de Arnold.

**-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Wallas, siento mucho lo de hace un rato, en verdad no te vi, pero pagare por cualquier daño que te haya podido haber ocasionado.** -Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano en son de saludo y una muy pero muy bonita sonrisa que lo hacía verse irresistible.

**-Ciertamente tienes que castigar a mi primo por su torpeza, si quieres que lo golpee solo avísame ok?, será todo un placer, y por cierto soy Kyo ** -agrego el pelirrojo ofreciéndole igualmente su mano.

Todos se mantenían en total silencio esperando a ver que sucedía, ninguna de las chicas podían creer lo que lo veían, esos chicos habían pasado de cualquiera de ellas solo para hablar con Helga, con Helga G. Pataki!

Arnold salió de su sorpresa y se apresuró a tomar las manos de ambos chicos para así evitar un nuevo contacto entre ellos, **-Que tal, creo que tampoco nos han presentado, soy Arnold, compañero y amigo de Helga desde que íbamos en preescolar**.- esto último lo dijo recalcando bien cada palabra y apretando con más fuerza la mano de ambos chicos, en especial la de Wallas, acción que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de ellos.

Era su imaginación o Arnold estaba de tratando de mantener alejados a esos chicos?, de inmediato desecho ese pensamiento, él era el chico más correcto y cordial de toda la escuela, lo más seguro es que quería evitarles problemas y ciertamente ella era el mayor que podrían encontrar, -pensó tristemente Helga.

Nadie pudo hacer o decir nada mas ya que en ese momento ingreso en el aula el señor Simmons listo para continuar con las clases, por lo que todos tuvieron que regresar a sus lugares.

**-Bueno niños todos tomen asiento, en esta ocasión les tengo preparado un muy especial proyecto; este año la perrera municipal se encuentra muy consternada debido al creciente número de inquilinos cachorros que tienen, como todos ustedes saben cuándo los cachorros no son reclamados por nadie en un cierto tiempo estos tiene que ser… como decirlo… puestos a dormir.  
><strong>

**-Dígalo como es, esos pobres animales son sacrificados,** -grito desde su asiento una molesta Helga, si bien era cierto que no solía ser amante de esos peludos animalitos no toleraba el maltrato animal de ninguna manera, claro esto era otros de sus secretos.

**-Gracias Helga -**dijo con un mínimo de sarcasmo su profesor. **-como les decía, debido al incremento de estos animalitos, la escuela y esta institución ha decido poner en marcha un proyecto denominado "formando una familia" este consistirá que en, a cada dos de ustedes se les hará entrega de uno de estos cachorros, su misión será cuidarlos y buscarles un buen hogar en un máximo de dos semanas.  
><strong>

**-En pocas palabras vamos hacer su trabajo pero gratis. **–espeto nuevamente la chica.

**-Niños tomen esto como una manera de ayudar a su prójimo, el gobierno no otorga a estas instituciones el subsidio suficiente para poder rescatar a estos animalitos me parece de admirar que por ellos mismos estén tratando de buscar una solución al problema. Además no tienen de que preocuparse en caso de no lograrlo ya que como parte de este gran proyecto otros grupos se encargaran de reunir fondos para mejorar las instalaciones de las perreras para que los pequeñines puedan vivir ahí hasta que sean adoptados.  
><strong>

**-Vaya fraude**- se cruzó de brazos la rubia- **bueno Phoebe parece que de nuevo trabajaremos de niñeras, ni hablar**- dijo mirando a su amiga.

**-Lo siento Helga pero no creo que en esta ocasión sea así.  
><strong>

**- He, a que se refiere Simmons?  
><strong>

**-Bueno, pues se me ha ocurrido que este proyecto será una perfecta oportunidad para fortalecer los lazos de compañerismo y amistad entre ustedes, por eso mismo yo asignare las parejas las cuales, por cierto, serán de manera definitiva** –dijo mientras veía como una Rhonda alzaba su mano para opinar, **-bueno ahora mismo diré las parejas.  
><strong>

**-Sheena y Stinky, Rhonda y Curly, Nadine y Eugene, Harol y Sid, Phoebe y Gerald, Arnold y Laila, Wallas y Helga, Kyo y Lorenzo. ** –y así continuo su profesor hasta haber nombrado al último de sus estudiantes.

**-Bueno niños mañana el personal de la perrera estará aquí para hacerles entrega de sus cachorros así que por ahora continuemos con la lección de hoy.  
><strong>

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban totalmente disgustados con sus parejas pero quizás el más molesto de todos era Arnold, ese chico permanecería dos semanas al lado de Helga y él no podría evitarlo o sí?, no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases resonó por todo el lugar asiéndolo salir de su mente.

Helga tomo rápidamente sus cosas y diciendo un simple **–nos vemos Phoebe**- salió de ahí, ciertamente este no había sido uno de sus mejores días por lo que lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

**-Vaya que suerte hemos tenido he viejo, sin duda Laila y Phoebe son las mejores compañeras de trabajo que podíamos desear no lo crees?**- dijo poniéndose al lado del rubio que aun permanecía sentado.

**-Se me ocurre otra mejor.** –murmuro para sí mismo por lo que no pudo ser escuchado por su amigo o al menos eso creyó.

En ese momento recordó que todavía tenía que hablar con Helga por lo que levanto la vista para buscarla y justamente la vio saliendo del salón.

**-Lo siento Gerald debo irme, nos vemos mañana. **–dijo a un desconcertado moreno mientras salía a toda prisa tras Helga.

Camino rápidamente por toda la escuela logrando visualizarla solo a unos cuantos pasos de la salida de esta.

**-Helga!-** grito el chico para llamar su atención.

La chica se paró en seco al escucharlo llamarla pero inmediatamente continuo su camino sin siquiera voltear –camina, camina, vamos Helga puedes hacerlo, solo ignóralo. –se decía mentalmente la niña, logrando apartarse un buen tramo de su escuela, lo suficiente para salir de la mirada de sus curiosos compañeros.

**-Helga, espera.** –dijo Arnold mientras le tomaba el brazo para detenerla pero al momento de hacerlo sintió como si una corriente de electricidad lo atravesara. **–Te lo dije antes, tengo que hablar contigo.** –agrego después de unos momentos sintiéndose aun aturdido pero sin soltarla.

**-Y dale con eso, Arnold te lo dije también, de que rayos vamos hablar tu y yo he?** -exclamo ella girándose rápidamente para verlo, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, por lo que al girarse sus rostros se encontraron.

Justo en ese momento Arnold no sabía que decir, esa pequeña corriente de verdad que lo había aturdido y ahora que se encontraba cara cara con Helga su cabeza esta en blanco, podía sentir su cálido respirar, su mayor error fue dirigir su mirada hacia sus labios. -rayos, porque demonios se veían tan apetecibles? -empezó a reclamarse mentalmente Arnold.

Por más que intentaba no lograba apartar su mirada de esos labios, era como si alguna fuerza lo estuviera intentando jalar hacia ellos. Se estaba resistiendo pero comenzaba a perder la batalla.

Helga realmente se encontraba petrificada, por lo mismo no se percató de la mirada de su compañero -y ahora como demonios había terminado así con Arnold? Primero con aquel chico nuevo y ahora con el cabeza de balón? –se recriminaba mentalmente, definitivamente los cielos estaban en su contra el día de hoy.

Justo cuando Arnold estaba por dar por pérdida su batalla interna, sintió como la chica le fue arrebatada de las manos, por lo que rápidamente salió de su ensoñación solo para encontrarse con Helga nuevamente tirada sobre su trasero en el piso y a un chico rubio al otro lado de ella en la misma posición que la chica.

_Continuara…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, disculpen la tardanza, es que solo por momentos me llegaba la inspiración y así tarde toda una semana jejej, espero que el próximo salga más rápido. U_U**

**Bueno, como sea aquí está un capítulo más, espero y les guste.**

***Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.**

***Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior…<strong>

Justo cuando Arnold estaba por dar por pérdida su batalla interna, sintió como la chica le fue arrebatada de las manos, por lo que rápidamente salió de su ensoñación solo para encontrarse con Helga nuevamente tirada sobre su trasero en el piso y a un chico rubio al otro lado de ella en la misma posición que la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rayos de nuevo en el piso. Cual es tu problema ricitos de oro?<strong> –espetaba una Helga muy molesta a Wallas.

**-Lo siento Helga, es que te estaba buscando y alguien me dijo que te había visto dirigirte hacia acá, así que solo corrí para alcanzarte y pues…te alcance, jejeje** –dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

**- Y por eso tenías que arrollarme?, Criminal!** –De vedad tenía ganas de golpear al chico.

Mientras tanto Arnold se encontraba totalmente ignorado pero no encontraba la manera de interferir.

**-Bueno es que, veras, como ya sabes a partir de mañana seremos compañeros de trabajo y pues la verdad es que no hemos tenido realmente la oportunidad de presentarnos como Dios manda** – Se puso colorado al recordar en la situación con la que se encontró con ella por la mañana, -**y pues yo quería saber si tu quisieras.. Bueno es decir, te gustaría...**

**-Escúpelo ya niñito que no tengo tu tiempo**. –La rubia se estaba impacientando.

**-Te gustaría ir por un helado? Yo invito claro.** –dijo sumamente nervioso, no sabía porque pero la presencia de esa chica lo sacaba de balance.

**-Jajajaj, escucha bien niño bonito, te la perdonare esta vez porque eres nuevo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, no soy como el resto de las niñas bobas que caen con esas tonterías, yo, hermano, soy Helga G. Pataki!** –lo tomo de la solapa de playera mientras le gritaba esto. –**Así que nunca lo olvides e intentes otra babosada, ok?**

-Acto seguido tomo sus cosas del suelo y continúo su camino sin mirar atrás mientras iba murmurando para sí. –**pero que estupidez, mira que tener tal atrevimiento…etc..**

**-Queda claro que no eres para nada una chica normal, Je.** –Exclamo para sí mismo Wallas, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara mientras la veía alejarse, para cuando la perdió de vista simplemente se dio vuelta y se alejó sin más.

Esto era increíble, simplemente increíble, acaso se había vuelto invisible solo porque lo ignoraron?; Arnold estaba molesto, muy molesto no solo fue olímpicamente olvidado e ignorado sino que también había tenido la "alegría" de presenciar como ese idiota invitaba a la chica, suerte que lo rechazo sino bien podría haberle hecho una escenita, pero ya era algo tarde y tenía que regresar a su casa si es que no quería preocupar a sus abuelos por lo que lleno de resignación se dirigió hacia allá.

_Al otro día en la P.S. 118…._

**-Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo.**

**- Por supuesto, digo después de que fuimos correteados por ese perro gracias a tu súper atajo era obvio que llegaríamos más que a tiempo**. –esa era la charla de los primos que venían ingresando a su salón.

**-Ha, muy buenos días he…**

**-Phoebe.** –respondió la aludida a su compañero.

**-Phoebe, es un bonito nombre, gusto en conocerte y dime ya estas lista para jugar a ser madre? **–Kyo dijo casualmente buscando un tema de conversación mientras Wallas los escuchaba silenciosamente.

**-Jajaj bueno yo no lo llamaría tanto así como ser madre, más bien sería algo así como…**

**-Niñera de tiempo completo**. –interrumpió la recién llegada de moño rosa.

**-Oh vamos Helga, yo creo que la idea es muy buena, ojala y el cachorro que me toque sea uno muy lindo.** –la oriental estaba muy ilusionada.

**-Bájate de esa nube Phoebe, por mi parte yo solo me conformo con que no tenga pulgas, mira que ya será demasiado el tener que soportar al cabellos de elote** (le puso así por el color de su pelo, él es de pelo lacio) **como para todavía tener que lidiar con eso.**

**-Oye estoy aquí.** –Dijo fingiendo molestia el chico.

**-Lo sé por eso lo dije tonto.**

En ese momento iban ingresando al aula Arnold y Gerald a los cuales el ver a los dos chicos nuevos conversando con sus compañeras no les sentó nada bien, algo tenían que hacer, al menos ese fue el pensamiento del cabeza de balón pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Gerald se le adelanto "rompiendo" el encanto.

**-Que hay chicas, bonita día no?, Phoebe lista para comenzar a trabajar conmigo como tu compañero?** –casi gritaba las últimas palabras para que todos supieran que la niña ya tenía pareja y no precisamente de equipo.

**-Ya estuvo bien cabeza de nabo, creo que todo el País te escucho, Phoebe es tuya ya entendimos. **–decía la rubia mientras se tapaba los oídos simulando que le molestaban los gritos de Gerald, nuevamente se estaba divirtiendo.

**-No, yo, es decir, yo no quise decir eso. De donde sacas algo como eso he?** – a Gerald se le notaba el sudor producido por los nervios a millas de ahí.

**-Jajaja lo que digas Geraldo pero yo que tú me conseguía una cubeta no vaya hacer que alguien se resbale y tu Phoebe me acabo de dar cuenta que el rojo te sienta bien jajaja.**

Los chicos nuevos únicamente veían divertidos la escena.

**-Buenos días, porque tanto alboroto he?**- intento fingir que desconocía la situación.

**-Ha Arnold, buenos días, no es nada es solo Helga que le gusta hacer bromas pesadas, ya sabes como es. **–decía una Phoebe muy sonrojada.

**-Hey no me culpen a mí, fue Geraldo quien se hecho de cabeza solo al tratar de marcar territorio.**

Gerald ya no sabía que más decir, estaba a punto de desmayarse por como lo avergonzaban los comentarios de la rubia.

**-Helga, creo que ya deberías dejarlos en paz, me parece que Gerald se desplomara en cualquier momento.**

**-Pues a mi me parece que es solo una inocente broma, vamos que acaso no tienen sentido del humor? **–intervino Wallas, a su parecer, Arnold estaba regañando a Helga, cosa que no le cayó muy bien que digamos.

**-Pues yo opino que no es divertido si te burlas de los demás.**

**-o vamos "compañero" no seas aburrido, no se lo dijo con el afán de dañar a nadie solo es un poco de diversión, quizá y si tenga una doble intención pero te aseguro que no es herir.**

Wallas había notado, como todos, lo interesado que estaba Gerald en Phoebe por ello percibió que las palabras de la rubia también le decían que ya estaba un poco cansada de la cobardía del moreno, definitivamente quería a la pequeña oriental y quería lo mejor para ella.

**-Pero... **

**-Muy bien dejen ya discutir señoritas, cielos tanto rollo por algo tan insignificante, ok, ok me disculpare, lo siento Phoeb´s, disculpa cabeza de cepillo, estas contento Arnoldo?.**

El aludido la veía sorprendido por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

**-Bien, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir al tocador antes de que llegue Simmons.**

La chica salió rápidamente ante mirada de sorpresa de Arnold y Gerald y de molestia por parte de Kyo y Wallas dirigida al rubio cabeza de balón.

**-Helga espera, voy contigo.** –salió corriendo la oriental tras ella.

Al llegar con ella la encontró lavándose la cara, al parecer esos pequeños comentarios la habían afectado nuevamente.

**-Helga estas bien?**

**-Soy de verdad una idiota, verdad?, por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de ser grosera y molestar a los demás, lo estoy intentando lo juro Phoeb´s pero..**

**-Helga tu no necesitas cambiar, las personas que te queremos te apreciamos tal como eres, a mí no molestan tus comentarios, son parte de ti y tu personalidad, si no fueras así no serias mi querida amiga, pienso que Arnold debe reflexionar un poco sobre eso, pero tampoco creo que lo haga con la intención de herirte, simplemente es un chico demasiado despistado.**

Tan despistado que no se da cuenta de lo que el mismo siente –pensó con ironía la oriental.

**-Gracias Phoebe, no sabría qué haría sin ti, bueno ahora debemos regresar a clases de seguro Simmons ya entro….y Phoebe, esto jamás sucedió.**

**-Ja, olvidando.**

En el aula ya no había habido lugar a nada mas ya que en cuanto salieron las chicas, el Señor Simmons ingreso en el aula.

_Más tarde..._

Ring…

**-Ha que día tan aburrido**- decía una rubia mientras se estiraba en su butaca.

**-A mí no me lo parece, además ahora toca tu clase favorita Helga, deportes.**

**-Siii, lo había olvidado Phoebe, vamos tenemos que ir a cambiarnos, ojala y juguemos quemados, necesito golpear algunos zopencos jajaja.**

_En la clase de deportes..._

**-Esto es un fraude Phoebe, porque rayos nosotras debemos jugar al estúpido voleibol mientras todos esos pelmazos juegan al balón pie?, a esto yo le llamo yo desigualdad de género, jump.**

**-Solamente se trata de una medida de seguridad Helga, es porque los chicos son más bruscos que nosotras.**

**-Oh vamos soy más fuerte que cualquiera que esos brabucones, si yo quisiera podría ganarle a cualquiera con un brazo amarrado a mi espal…**

No pudo continuar ya que una pelota se fue a impactar contra su cara con fuerza justo en ese momento, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**-HELGA!** –gritaron al mismo tiempo en que corrían hacia la aludida, Phoebe, Wallas, Arnold y kyo, seguidos por el resto de sus curiosos compañeros.

**-Helga, Helga respóndeme**- esa era una Phoebe muy preocupada.

**-Espera Phoebe no la muevas**. – Arnold de verdad que estaba muy preocupado.

**-Aun lado, debemos llevarla a la enfermería.**

Kyo hizo "amablemente" a un lado a todos mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Helga para llevarla a que la revisaran, para frustración de Arnold.

**-bueno, bueno, chicos ya su compañero se hará cargo de Helga, todos por favor vuelvan a sus actividades les aseguro que todo está bien.** –trato de tranquilizar a todos su maestro de deportes.

_Mientras tanto en la enfermería..._

**-Rayos alguien anoto el número de la matricula? **–intento levantarse pero todo le dio vueltas por lo que perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia un lado al vacío hasta que un par de brazos la detuvo.

**-Tranquila chica no intentes correr, mas con un chichón del tamaño de un puño en tu frente, eso no es estético, deberíamos esperar a que baje un poco la hinchazón.**

**-Pero si eres tu pelos de tomate** (recuerden que es pelirrojo) **pero qué demonios me paso, dónde estoy?**

**-No recuerdas nada?, te golpee con la pelota, sin querer por su puesto, al parecer no calcule bien mi fuerza ya que volé la pelota hacia a ti dejándote fuera de conciencia, de verdad lo siento mucho Helga**.- dijo el chico sintiéndose realmente mal.

**-No te creas tan importante niñito, te aseguro que todo esto se debió a que yo estaba distraída, tu nunca podrías noquearme tonto, simplemente fuiste un factor.**

**-Jajajaj cree lo que quieras niñita pero aun eres una chica y como todo caballero que soy debo asegurarme de que estés bien.**

**-Vamos macho men puedo vencerte en cualquier deporte que elijas, solo dilo y te hare tragar la tierra de mis zapatos.**

**-Jaja como digas súper girl, pero que te parece si esperamos a que aprendas a caminar primero he?**

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que aún se encontraban prácticamente abrazados ya que la chica aún estaba mareada.

De lo que tampoco ninguno se dio cuenta es que varios de sus amigos se encontraban parados junto a la puerta observándolos.

**-Mm mm **–cascareo uno para llamar la atención de ambos.

**-Veníamos a ver cómo te encontrabas Helga pero creo ya te sientes mucho mejor, no es así? –**dijo mordazmente el cabeza de balón.

**-Que quieres decir con eso Arnoldo? yo siempre he estado perfect.. aunch**. – tomo su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

**-Ya te lo dije, no eres la mujer maravilla, debes poder caminar antes de salvar al mundo** –le decía divertido kyo, aunque también en sus palabras se denotaba algo más, quizás…cariño?

La verdad era que esa chica le agradaba, no era como las otras, era divertida, con un sentido del humor algo oscuro eso era cierto ,pero muy agradable a su manera, no era precisamente una belleza pero tampoco le parecía fea, pero lo que más le agradaba era la fortaleza que le gustaba aparentar.

**-Cállate que tú tienes parte de la culpa zopenco.** –le decía la rubia al pelirrojo sin apartarse de él.

Arnold que se encontraba contemplando la escena, estaba totalmente indignado, como era posible que ese chico se mantuviera tan cerca de Helga y ella tan tranquila? A el ciertamente ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero como apartarlo?

Entonces vio el jarrón al lado de la cama en donde se encontraba Helga, contenía unas cuantas flores por lo mismo tenía algo de agua.

**-Vaya Helga ese chichón sí que se ve feo, déjame mirarlo de cerca.**

Mientras se acercaba, dio con su cadera un golpe al jarrón haciendo que le cayera encima al chico pelirrojo, empapándolo totalmente y no solo eso, sino que aprovecho para simular que él también se resbalaba separando a ambos chicos, sosteniéndose esta vez el de la rubia.

**-Cielos de verdad lo siento tanto, no te lastime verdad Helga?** –El chico cabeza de balón logro su cometido, pero la acción fue muy evidente para un chico moreno que lo conocía de toda la vida.

**-Tranquilo buen samaritano estoy bien y no creo que un poco de agua derrita a la bruja del norte** –dijo refiriéndose a Kyo.

**-Jaja muy graciosa, pero aunque no me derrita es un poco incómodo andar todo mojado por ahí, así que si me permiten iré a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo.**

En ese momento entro a la habitación la enfermera, **-jovencitos ya está por sonar el timbre, es hora de que regresen a clases, no se preocupen por su compañera ella regresara un rato con Uds.**

**-Señorita, estoy seguro de que el Señor Simmons se encontrara muy preocupado por Helga, le molestaría si me quedo hasta que pueda regresar a clases?**

**-Bueno Arnold tu siempre has acompañado a todos los compañeros que lo necesitan así que no creo que haya ningún problema, está bien, puedes quedarte pero los demás deben regresar.**

**-Pero yo...** –intentaba decir Kyo

**-Vamos Kyo la señorita ha hablado, estoy seguro que Arnold cuidara bien de Helga.** –decía la oriental, para consternación de Helga, Kyo y un confundido Wallas, este último había notado la expresión de cariño en la cara de su primo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo esto lo había molestado, por ello no sabía si se sentía más aliviado de dejarla con ese chico o con su primo.

**-Está bien, pero si algo ocurre deben llamarme enseguida, de acuerdo?**

Dicho esto, todos regresaron a su salón, pero en el camino dos jóvenes mantenían una conversación en voz baja para no ser escuchado por sus otros compañeros.

**-Vaya Kyo de verdad te ves preocupado por Helga, parece que quieres cumplir las órdenes del abuelo al pie de la nota**.-a Wallas se le denotaba algo de enojo en su voz.

**-No digas tonterías Wallas, es solo que fue por mi culpa que Helga este así, solo me siento responsable, es todo.**

**-Pues no es la primera vez que golpeas a alguien.**

Kyo no entendía la insistencia de su primo, a donde rayos quería llegar con esto?

**-Bueno pues para empezar es la primera vez que golpeo a una chica y más con el carácter de Helga, es mejor no darle ninguna excusa para que me quiera golpear jaja. **

**-Que tanto murmuran he chicos?**

**-Nada de importancia Gerald, solo le comentaba a mi primo que ahora no es el único que debe cuidarse de Helga **–Esto lo dijo con aire extraño, era como si le estuviera dando un mensaje a Wallas.

**-Yo se los advertí, no se metan con Helga G. Pataki.**

**-Y no temes por la salud de tu amigo?**

**-Arnold estará bien, él es un chico muy audaz**

Ambos primos únicamente atinaron a mirarse con algo de preocupación entre sí.

_Mientras tanto en la enfermería..._

**-Arnold, no tienes que quedarte, tu oíste a la enfermera, estaré bien en un rato**

**-Lo sé pero prefiero asegurarme por mi mismo que así sea.**

**-Como tú quieras, pero después no te estés quejando por llegar tarde a clases ok** –decía esto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos para no mantener contacto con el chico.

**-Helga, quizás este no sea un buen momento pero de verdad tengo que preguntarte algo y dado que parece que siempre quieres huir de mí, me parece que es buen lugar.**

**-Porque tan serio Arnoldo, cuál es tu problema?**

**-Ese precisamente es mi problema, Helga no sé qué te pasa últimamente pero ese es el único sobrenombre que usas conmigo, es decir, que paso con "camarón con pelos", cabeza de balón", entre otros más, además no hay empujones, bolitas de papel, etc.** –decía el chico mientras se frotaba nerviosamente la nuca.

**-A ver a ver, déjame ver si te entiendo, te estas quejando porque he dejado de hacer tu vida miserable?**

**-he, bueno si, es decir, no es que me guste nada de eso, es solo que, bueno no lo sé, te sonara ridículo pero de cierta manera extraño eso, es como si la amistad que teníamos se hubiera esfumado con ellos.**

**-Y es que eso acaso te importa Arnold?. **

**-Bueno, creo que sí, es decir siempre me ha gustado ser amigo de todos.**

A Helga este comentario lo molesto de sobremanera.

-**No seas hipócrita Arnold, la verdad es que no te entiendo, siempre te ha molestado mi sola presencia y ahora vienes y me sales con la babosada de que te importa mi amistad?**

**-No soy hipócrita Helga, es la verdad, siempre me ha importado ser tu amigo.**

Helga lo miro seriamente un instante, mismo en que se tranquilizó un poco y con la voz más serena le dijo.

**-Muy bien Arnold, hagamos de cuenta que lo que dices es verdad, así que debo hacerte las siguientes preguntas y si eres capaz de responderme sinceramente te creeré y responderé a tu primera cuestión, tenemos un trato?**

Arnold sudo frio por la expresión de la chica pero sabía que si quería las respuestas no habría más que seguirle el juego.

**-Está bien Helga, acepto**. –tomo su mano para cerrar el trato pero la descarga que una vez hubiese sentido apareció nuevamente pero diez veces más potente, -ha-a- haz tus preguntas

**-porque estás aquí?, Porque intentas ser amable conmigo? Acaso me tienes algún tipo de lastima? Y lo más importante, que es lo que realmente te molesta al dejarte en paz?, no eres más feliz así? No es tu vida mejor sin que este yo para arruinártela?**

Arnold estaba congelado, realmente no sabía cómo contestar a las preguntas de la chica.

**-No es lastima lo que siento, eso es seguro pero…** –dijo apenas audible el chico más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Porque estoy realmente aquí?, cual es el problema si ella ahora me deja de molestar? Porque nunca puede dejar de importarme Helga? Que si ella dejase de formar par de mi vida? –Sin embargo este último pensamiento le causó un gran terror, la verdad es que no podía ni imaginárselo, era como si alguien le estuviera apretando fuertemente el corazón.

tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento entro la enfermera para darle, por así decirlo, el alta a Helga, solo volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.

**-Helga?** –la busco con la mirada por toda la habitación.

**-Ha Arnold, paso algo? Se le olvido algo a tu amiguita?, hace un rato les dije que ya podían volver.**

**-He perdone, es que estaba algo distraído, bueno debo irme**. –y sin decir nada más salió camino a su salón, sobra decir que tardo un rato más en llegar ya que todavía se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Mientras tanto en su salón..._

**-Señor Simmons, puedo pasar?**

**-Claro Helga pasa, tus compañeros me contaron tu pequeño accidente, dime ya te encuentras mejor?.**

**-Si claro Señor Simmons.** –el tono de la chica era totalmente desganado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por varios chicos. (ya saben quiénes jeje =P)

**-Y Arnold? Se suponía que estaría contigo por si llegases a necesitar algo.**

**-Dijo que tenía que ir al baño.** – y sin decir nada más tomo asiento.

**-Bueno, muy bien niños ahora que ya estamos casi todos, tengo que darles una mala noticia, como ya sabían hoy deberíamos estar recibiendo a nuestros cachorros de "formando una familia" pero debido a un permiso que aún deben de obtener las instituciones, esto se retrasara un día más.**

**-haaaaauu.** –ese fue el sonido de resignación de todos los alumnos =P

**-vamos, vamos solo será por un día más, mañana tendrán a sus lindos cachorros.**

**-Disculpe Señor Simmons puedo pasar.**

**-Arnold que bueno que ya estás aquí, por favor toma asiento para poder continuar la clase.**

**Y así el resto del día paso sin la mayor novedad a excepción de dos rubios que se encontraban cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.**

_**Ring... **_

**-que bien, hora de salir, ya quiero llegar a casa y comer algo, tengo mucha hambre.** –expreso comúnmente Harold.

**-Helga te encuentras bien?, te noto algo rara.**

**-He, que?, es decir estoy bien Phoebe es solo que todavía estoy algo aturdida por el golpe, solo quiero llegar a casa y recostarme un rato.**

**-Bueno esa fue mi señal, si me permites chica maravilla este encantador caballero te escoltara a casa.** –agrego Kyo que había estado esperando el momento para intervenir.

**-Ni lo sueñes perdedor, ya tuve suficiente de ti por un día.**

**-No te será tan fácil librarte de mi pequeña, es mi derecho y privilegio como tu agresor personal del día, el asegurarme que llegues sana y salva casa.**

**-Sabes qué?, no tengo ganas de discutir, haz lo que te venga en gana, pelos de tomate, nos vemos mañana Phoebe.**

**-Eso es lo que siempre hago, hasta mañana Phoebe** –El chico tenia dibujada una bonita sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía tras ella.

**-Hey Wallas, nos vemos luego y derechito a casa ok?** – el chico le grito desde la puerta a su primo.

**-Pero…** -no le dio oportunidad a decir nada más, el chico ya había desaparecido.

**-Arnold. Arnold. ARNOLD!** –grito un moreno a su amigo.

**-cielos viejo creo que esto se va a volver costumbre.**

**-Lo siento Gerald, es solo que...**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, hoy estas distraído, viejo tenemos que hablar, sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no me has dicho.**

Arnold dio una profunda respiración **–Creo que tienes razón, puedo ir esta noche a tu casa?, es que esta tarde tengo que ir a recoger unas plantas que encargo mi abuela y a hasta esa hora me va a dar tiempo de verte.**

**-Claro, no hay problema Arni, es más, porque no te quedas a dormir, así podremos platicar con calma.**

**-Me parece una buena idea Gerald, gracias amigo. **

**-No hay problema viejo**- decía esto mientras ambos hacían su saludo secreto.

Es entonces cuando Arnold se percata de algo.

**-Oye Phoebe y Helga?, no me digas que se le ha ocurrido irse sola a casa?, con tremendo chichón es peligroso.**

**-No te preocupes Arnold, no se fue solo, Kyo amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla.**

Arnold sintió que le caía una cubeta da de agua helada, solo atino a correr en busca de la chica.

**-Hay no, aquí vamos de nuevo** -Gerald de verdad que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a los arranques de su amigo.

_**Continuara…**_

.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Hi, lamento la tardanza, les juro que una tarde escribo buena parte del capítulo solo para que al otro día tenga una nueva idea y borre todo lo anterior, así que ya se imaginaran el porqué de la tardanza jajajaj.**

**Ojala y les guste… la verdad es que ni yo estoy segura si es bueno, quizás después de algunos días termine remplazándolo por otro jeje =P**

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.<strong>

***Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior…<strong>

**-Oye Phoebe y Helga?, no me digas que se le ha ocurrido irse sola a casa?, con tremendo chichón es peligroso.**

**-No te preocupes Arnold, no se fue solo, Kyo amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla.**

**Arnold sintió que le caía una cubeta da de agua helada, solo atino a correr en busca de la chica.**

**-Hay no, aquí vamos de nuevo -Gerald de verdad que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a los arranques de su amigo.**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Helga se encontraba sentada en la orilla de las escaleras de la entrada de su escuela, Kyo le pidió, por no decir que la amenazo, para que lo esperada, como su ropa estaba mojada la había dejando secando al sol por lo que tuvo que ir a recogerla, dejando a la chica sola por el momento.<p>

**-Helga, te encontré, yo solo quería decirte, que yo, bueno, sobre las preguntas, yo...** –El chico se encontraba totalmente confundido por todo.

Helga veía con algo de sorpresa al recién llegado, no esperaba verlo ahí y mucho menos que hablara con ella después de lo de esta mañana, ella simplemente no podía reaccionar, pero esto fue solo un momento, hasta que lo escucho balbucear.

**-No es necesario que respondas a ninguna de ellas Arnold.**

**-Pero yo...**

**-Acaso no te has dado cuenta?**

**-cuenta de que Helga?** –El rubio no la estaba entendiendo.

**-Arnold tu eres un buen chico, te gusta creer en la paz, la fe, la esperanza, pero sobretodo, estas empeñado en creer que toda persona tiene un lado bueno y que tiene que agradarte, pero sabes que esto no es así, yo no te agrado Arnoldo así que no te fuerces.**

**-Eso no es...**

**-Es por eso que no pudiste responder a mis preguntas, Arnold tu no mientes, por ello, aunque lo hayas hecho inconscientemente, preferiste callar, nosotros no estamos destinados a ser amigos ni nada parecido, solo tienes que aceptarlo, yo ya lo hice. –Esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza.**

**-No, no, te equivocas, yo...**

**-Helga, siento haberte hecho esperar, es que un canino se robó mi camisa y tuve que corretearlo un rato, jeje, bueno te parece si nos vamos ya?**

**-Como digas pelos de tomate, de hecho yo ya estaba a punto de irme, tuviste suerte al encontrarme todavía por aquí zopenco.**

**-Pero yo...**

**-Arnold es todo, ya se ha dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir. **–Y sin decir nada más la chica comenzó a andar dejando a un Arnold totalmente mudo.

**-Espera súper girl no te olvides de mí.** –El chico simplemente corrió tras ella pasando junto al cabeza de balón sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

En el transcurso del camino ninguno de los chicos había dicho nada, mucho menos la rubia que iba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos o así era hasta que un pelirrojo se decidió a romper con aquella calma.

**-Este... será que puedo pregun...**

**-Más te vale que te calles zopenco ya tengo suficiente con soportar que camines a mi lado como para como todavía tener que soportar tu estúpida voz.**

**-Jajaja, a que le temes niñita? Ha enamorarte de mí?**

Esto último la saco de balance por un momento pero rápidamente se recuperó tomando de la solapa al chico en forma amenazante.

**-Escucha bien tonto, Helga G. Pataki no anda en esas tonterías.**

**-Oh vamos Helga eres una chica, tarde o temprano tendrás que enamorarte, es lo más normal no tiene nada de malo.**

En ese momento Helga lo soltó y evito su mirada.

**-No es mi caso, no creo en el amor.** –y nuevamente comenzó a andar.

**-Puede que trates de escapar de el pero te aseguro que te encontrara y lo hará cuando menos lo esperes.**

**-jaja como digas EROS, bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por el paseo alcornoque, aunque todo fue tu culpa desde un inicio.**

**-Bonita forma de agradecer.**

**-como sea, ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy. **

Dicho esto, la chica azoto la puerta en su cara antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo más.

**-De nada...creo. **–dijo para sí mismo sin saber cómo sentirse retirándose de ahí.

_En la casa de Helga._

**-Bob, Miriam, ya estoy aquí.**

**-Hermanita bebe! Que gusto verte de nuevo.** –Su hermana le dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que prácticamente estrangulan a la menor.

**-Olga!** -pudo decir la chica mientras lograba zafarse **– que rayos estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Alaska.**

**-acaso papi no te lo dijo?, vine aquí por el baile tontita.**

**-Baile?, que baile?.**

**-Es cierto, no se lo he dicho todavía a la niña.** –decía su padre a su familia.

-**Oh papi pero que olvidadizo eres, bueno no importa, Helga este año han invitado a Papá y a toda la familia al baile Nacional de comunicaciones.**

**-Así es, es todo un honor el ser invitados, es el baile más importante de toda la industria solo los personajes más importantes asisten a tal evento.**

**-Y entonces porque estamos invitados? **

**-Helga, cariño, no seas así, tu padre ha trabajado mucho para ser reconocido.**

**-Vamos Miriam, sé que eres lenta pero tú y yo sabemos que el gran Bob jamás ha logrado algo grande en su vida.**

**-Mira niña por fin he sido invitado a este estúpido baile, donde por cierto me han hecho énfasis en que debo llevar a toda la familia que si no, seguro te dejaría, y por Dios que iremos y ni tu ni nadie me va a arruinar el momento .**

**-Como si me importara tu estúpido baile Bob.**

**-Pues iras, te guste o no.**

**-Hermanita bebe, Papi, estoy segura que si nos tranquilizamos al final todos nos divertiremos mucho. **–decía esto mientras se ponía frente a la chica.

**-Pero Helga, que le paso a tu cara? Mira el tamaño de ese chichón.** –Olga tomo preocupada su cara entre sus manos.

**-No es nada grave Olga, solo me golpee con algo.**

**-Ja de seguro fue con un puño, no le hagas caso Olga, la niña siempre se mete en problemas, le gusta pelearse con los chicos.**

**-Pero papi eso es muy preocupante.**

**-Lo único preocupante será cuando alguna de sus víctimas quiera dinero por su maltrato, ahí si te quedas sola niña.**

**-No esperaba menos de ti Bob, de hecho no esperaba nada de esta estúpida familia.** - Dicho esto tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-Helga, cariño a dónde vas?** –Miriam parecía estar preocupada.

**-Voy a dar una vuelta, Miriam, una muy larga.** –la chica lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí.

**-El baile es este viernes, recuerda regresar para ese día. **–Su Padre agrego solo para elevar su molestia.

La chica no dijo nada simplemente azoto la puerta y camino sin un rumbo fijo.

_Mientras tanto en casa de Arnold..._

**-Tienes que ir a la florería y pagar por las rosas que mandaron la semana pasada, de ahí vas con el Señor Green y le entregas esta lista de carnes que son para la semana, el Señor Hyung pidió q…Arnold me estas escuchando?**

**-He, que, es decir, lo siento abuelo que me decías?**

**-Qué te pasa hombre pequeño? **

**-Ese es el problema abuelo, no sé qué me pasa?**

**-Creo que por fin te has vuelto loco chaparrin.**

**-Abuelo!**

**-Jajaj lo siento pequeño, haber intenta contarme todo, cual es el problema?**

**-Bueno es sobre una chica.**

**-Oh, problemas del corazón.**

**-No, bueno si, es que no sé lo que pasa conmigo.**

**-Explícate chaparrin.**

**-Hay una chica la cual siempre creí que me detestaba, es más creí que me odiaba, siempre ha estado ahí para hacérmela pasar difícil pero un día ella me dijo que… bueno ella dijo... -**Arnold comenzaba a ponerse totalmente rojo.

**-Habla de una vez Arnold!**

**-Ella dijo que me amaba** –Soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

**-Vaya pero que declaración tan fuerte.**

**-La cosa es, que yo realmente no supe como tomar sus sentimiento así que hice que se retractara, por un tiempo simplemente olvide el asunto o al menos eso pensaba pero cada día me fui dando cuenta que empezaba a buscar a esa chica con la mirada, quería saber de ella, que estaba ahí, por** **ello pienso en ella todo el tiempo, ahora la veo en todos lados abuelo, me siento raro si no sé dónde está, que hace o últimamente quisiera saber todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, que rayos me pasa abuelo? Me está volviendo loco. **–Arnold puso su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de frustración.

**-Vaya nunca creí que te sucedería siendo tan joven.** –En realidad Phil lo decía para sí mismo.

**-Ha?**

**-Ejem, lo siento me distraje, hombre pequeño tengo que ser sincero contigo, aunque quizás sea un poco duro, está bien?**

**-Claro abuelo, adelante.**

**-Arnold la verdad creo que has sido un cobarde.**

**-Un cobarde? Pero yo...**

**-Te explico, dices que cuando esa chica te revelo sus verdaderos sentimientos tu simplemente la hiciste que se retractara, no es cierto? Y te has puesto a pensar seriamente porque hiciste algo así?**

**-Yo...**

**-Porque simplemente no querías afrontar lo que esto conlleva, así fuera el tener que rechazarla, no quisiste afrontar el problema, lo único que querías es que todo volviera a ser como antes, que la chica volviera a ser molesta y tú el que la ignorara, no quisiste tomar ninguna responsabilidad porque sabias que fuera lo que fuera que hicieras todo cambiaria, a menos claro, que todo volviera a la normalidad, así sería más sencillo para ti.**

**-Eso no es… entonces Arnold sintió el peso de lo dicho por su abuelo.**

Por un rato no pudo hablar, simplemente recapacitaba cada frase dicha por su abuelo.

**-Rayos, tienes razón abuelo, simplemente hice a un lado todo, quizás por eso me siento así ahora, quizás lo que siento es… culpa!**

**-Por Dios Arnold creo que esa pequeña empieza a darme algo de pena. Siempre habías sido un chico listo, pero parece que tu abueliaste, eres malo para los asuntos del corazón pequeño, solo te diré que debes pensar bien en todo lo que te ha pasado y lo que quieres que pase con esa chica, haz lo que creas que es mejor para ambos, pero hazlo con absoluta convicción para que en un futuro no tengas arrepentimiento.**

**-Lo hare, muchas gracias abuelo **–dicho esto abrazo a su abuelo con mucho cariño.

**-Bueno pequeñín ahora que esto está arreglado, apúrate con tus deberes.**

**-Estoy listo para irme abuelo, te veré mañana, recuerda que hoy me quedo con Gerald.**

**-Es cierto, por poco lo olvido, bien más para mí en la cena, bueno hombre pequeño ten cuidado y ahora si me disculpas debo ir a mi oficina y por cierto salúdame a tu amiguita de una solo ceja, dile que tenga paciencia jejeje.**

**-Helga?** –Se abra dado cuenta que estaba hablando de ella?- pero era tarde para preguntarle a su abuelo, este ya había desaparecido.

**-Bueno será mejor darme prisa, por todo esto de la charla se me ha hecho muy tarde y pronto comenzara a oscurecer.**

Sin más el chico se marchó a realizar cada actividad marcada por su abuelo, para cuando hubiese terminado ya había oscurecido y se encontraba cerca del muelle, este había tenido algunas remodelaciones, más que nada turísticas.

En sus orillas habían puesto barandales y justo de tras de ellos algunas bancas donde se podía apreciar la belleza del lago, con el mismo motivo (el turismo) en muchas de las noches se podían apreciar una buena cantidad de fuegos pirotécnicos, un poco más atrás se apostaban algunos pequeños restaurantes diseñados para tener una velada romántica o simplemente pasar un buen rato escuchando música, en sí, el lugar se había convertido en un sitio muy tranquilo y agradable.

Arnold comenzó a caminar por las cercanías del lago, pero no ten lejos de los restaurantes, lo suficiente para escuchar la música.

**-Vaya este lugar se ha convertido en verdad en un lugar muy agradable, debe ser muy romántico dar un paseo con la persona amada por este camino.**

En un rápido flash su mente trajo la imagen de Helga y aunque fue realmente rápido Arnold se sobresaltó con el pensamiento.

**-Pero que rayos?...-**Justo en ese momento pudo escuchar una melodía que llamo su atención, pero más que la música lo había atraído su letra.

_**One more time**_

_*****Creo que no lo sabía, creo que no te conocía.**_

_*****Nosotros estamos tan cerca.**_

_*****Nosotros no podemos dejar que esto tan hermoso desaparezca**_

_*****Ahora tú me entenderás…**_

Al escuchar atentamente cada frase Arnold comenzó a pensar en el primer momento en que vio a Helga, en su lindo cabello dorado y su precioso moño rosa, definitivamente quería ser amigo de esa niña, pero poco después todo cambio, ella era grosera y muy mala con los demás así que simplemente la dejo pasar como una más en su vida o eso pensaba él.

_*****Lo siento, no sabía la razón de tus lágrimas**_

_*****Lo siento, ahora yo estoy frente a ti…**_

_*****Una vez más, una vez más.**_

_** *** ¿Puedes regresar a mi lado… una vez más?**_

Varias veces había sido capaz de ver otra cara diferente de la niña, ella se caracterizaba por tener diferentes facetas y de verdad que cada una de ellas solo la volvían más complicada para él.

Entonces se dio cuenta, él había puesto atención a cada una de esas facetas, mientras más caras conocía de la chica más quería saber sobre ella, solo que lo hacía inconscientemente, no tenía prisa en conocerla, de alguna manera sabía que ella siempre estaría allí para mostrárselas, pero ahora…

_*****Sólo a ti siempre te he amado**_

_*****Este lamento llego tan tarde que ahora te amo más.**_

_*****Como un tonto me decía que no existías en mi corazón.**_

_*****Mis palabras deben haberte dolido mucho.**_

De repente muchas imágenes atravesaron su mente, en ellas podía apreciar aquellos lindos momentos los cuales consideraba los mejores de su corta vida; la obra de teatro, el verano en la playa, el día de acción de gracias, el experimento en el invernadero, las cálidas tardes de juegos de beis bol, en todos y cada uno de ellos Helga estaba presente, esos eran momentos muy especiales para el pero hasta ahora se estaba percato del porqué.

Porque demonios los había ignorado? Era porque ella siempre se mantenía a su lado?

Una imagen más invadió sus pensamientos, el día en que ella le confeso su amor, cuando la hizo retractarse quiso ver dolor reflejado en sus ojos pero se convención que todo era parte de su imaginación, Ja! Que estúpido había sido.

Lo siento, realmente lo siento...

_*****Sin ti, no habría conocido la felicidad.**_

_*****Pero ahora lo sé, a quien llamo amor…eres tú.**_

_*****Gracias por enseñarme sobre el amor, gracias.**_

_*****Ahora te amaré más.**_

Miles de recuerdos más se arremolinaban en su mente, recuerdos de sus grandes aventuras, aquellas donde siempre se arriesgaban, donde siempre estaban juntos, con ella pudo compartir todo, los días malos, los buenos, TODO!

Incluso cuando todas esas chicas lo había rechazo ella estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, fue ella misma quien creo la ilusión de su amor Layla, de alguna forma esto también lo había hecho feliz por algún tiempo, pero Layla jamás pudo hacerlo sentir lo que sentía ahora, era un sentimiento tan inmenso que sentía que corazón estallaría en cualquier momento, quería llorar, gritar cantar, saltar, todo a la vez.

Todo este tiempo había estado buscando a aquella persona que sería la dueña de su corazón, pero no se había dado cuenta que este ya lo tenía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

_*****Una vez más, una vez más.**_

_***** ¿Puedes regresar a mi lado… una vez más?**_

_*****Sólo a ti siempre te he amado.**_

_*****Este lamento vino tan tarde que ahora te amo más.**_

Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos; como había podido ser tan ciego?, Como había podido haber ignorado tan fuerte atracción desde hace mucho tiempo?

Porque ahora lo sabía, sabía que ese sentimiento existió desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ella. Lo peor de todo era que ahora se estaba alejando.

Ahora que por fin se daba cuenta de su estúpida arrogancia, la estaba perdiendo, lo sentía y no era un sentimiento nuevo, hace algún tiempo ya que lo había comenzado a percibir, pero ahora con la presencia de esos dos chicos lo tenía más claro.

_*****Una vez más, una vez más.**_

_*****Te amo, te amo.**_

_***** ¿Me aceptarás de nuevo algún día?**_

_*****El amor que siempre me diste**_

_*****por favor, permíteme devolvértelo.**_

Pero ahora que estaba consiente de todo, definitivamente no permitiría que la chica se sintiera Herida nuevamente por él, de hecho por nadie, ahora el cuidaría de ella, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar que ella lo odiase ahora, nunca la dejaría escapar de él.

De ahora en adelante lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirla y lo haría, la seguiría por el mismo camino que ella desease tomar.

_*****Por favor solo toma mi mano.**_

La canción había terminado, Arnold pensaba que cada frase dicha en esa canción fue sacada de su corazón.

Lo sabía, ahora por fin lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas peleas, de tantos disgustos, después de tanto buenos y malos momentos por fin lo sabía, el…

El la amaba!

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía y nadie iba poder arrebatarle los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón porque él le pertenecía a ella y nada haría cambiar eso, ahora estaba seguro y no podía sentirme más feliz por su descubrimiento.

Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro cuando de pronto escucho como alguien lo llamaba.

**-Arnold? Arnold, ARNOLD!**–Gerald que había salido a comprar algo que le había pedido su madre, había logrado divisar al chico a lo lejos por lo que decidió acercarse solo para encontrar que su amigo nuevamente se encontraba en su mundo.

**-Gerald?** –El rubio por fin comenzaba a salir de su retardo.

**-Llevo tiempo llamándote viejo, estas bien?**

**-Mejor que bien Gerald, por fin lo descubrí amigo, soy un idiota, un grandísimo idiota.**

**-Bueno al menos pareces ser un idiota feliz jajaja** – el moreno estaba intentando entender a su amigo pero las palabras de este no lo ayudaban en nada.

**-Así es Gerald, soy el idiota más feliz del mundo y sabes porque?**

**-Dímelo tu viejo.**

**-Porque por fin descubrí que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Helga G. Pataki!**

Por un momento Gerald no pudo reaccionar ante la confesión de su amigo pero después de un rato simplemente le dio una sonrisa a su amigo y dijo:

**-Vaya viejo creí que nunca te darías cuenta, empezaba a creer que eras un poco retardado jeje.**

**-Lo sabias?** –El rubio veía con sorpresa a su amigo.

**-Bueno desde hace ya algún tiempo que tenía mis sospechas pero con tu comportamiento de las últimas semanas me confirmaste todo.**

**-Vaya tan obvio he sido? **–El cabeza de balón ahora se encontraba sonrojado.

**-Viejo te conozco de toda la vida, como querías que no me diera cuenta? Aunque debo confesar que me ha sorprendido el grado de sentimientos que tienes por ella.**

**-No tanto como a mí créeme amigo.**

**-Si me imagino, y ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa, se está haciendo muy tarde.**

Y así, aun metidos en su charla, se dirigieron hacia la casa del chico.

_**Continuara…**_

Tengo que serles sincera, la canción no es de mis favoritas, pertenece a un drama coreano llamado Playful kiss, sin embargo cuando estaba leyendo la traducción de la canción sentí que era perfecta para el tonto cabeza de balón jeje.

Solo comentario si gustan de la música romántica les recomiendo una canción llamada "Give my Love" de Edward Chun, es de mis favoritas =)

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Hi, antes que nada les deseo que pasen unas muy felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**

**A todos lo que leen mi fic muchas gracias le prometo que lo terminare, no se como, ni cuando, pero no la abandonare, asi que gracias por su paciencia y ojala les siga gustando. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.<strong>

***Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior…<strong>

**-Porque por fin descubrí que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Helga G. Pataki!**

**Por un momento Gerald no pudo reaccionar ante la confesión de su amigo pero después de un rato simplemente le dio una sonrisa a su amigo y dijo:**

**-Vaya viejo creí que nunca te darías cuenta, empezaba a creer que eras un poco retardado jeje.**

**-Lo sabias? –El rubio veía con sorpresa a su amigo.**

**-Bueno desde hace ya algún tiempo que tenía mis sospechas pero con tu comportamiento de las últimas semanas me confirmaste todo.**

**-Vaya tan obvio he sido? –El cabeza de balón ahora se encontraba sonrojado.**

**-Viejo te conozco de toda la vida, como querías que no me diera cuenta? Aunque debo confesar que me ha sorprendido el grado de sentimientos que tienes por ella.**

**-No tanto como a mí créeme amigo.**

**-Si me imagino, y ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa, se está haciendo muy tarde.**

**Y así, aun metidos en su charla, se dirigieron hacia la casa del chico.**

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo muelle…<span>

**-Rayos, estúpido baile, estúpido Bob.** –En ese momento pateo con fuerza una lata que se atravesó en su camino.

**-Auch**. –Un chico rubio conocido por ella había recibido el golpe.

**-Vaya pero si eres tu cabeza de elote, que estás haciendo por aquí y a estas horas?**

**-Yo estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo, además porque me has golpeado en la cabeza con una lata hee? Acaso quieres que termine demandándote?**

**-Pero si fuiste tú el que golpeo con su cabezota a mi pobre latita.**

**-uff creo que no tiene sentido seguir con esto, te parece un empate por hoy?**

**-Por mi esta bien alcornoque, y vas a decirme que estas haciendo por aquí?**

**-Nada en especial, este lugar es uno de mis sitios favoritos de esta ciudad, es muy tranquilo, aquí puedo escaparme un rato.** –en ese momento el chico se recargo en el barandal y guio su vista lejos de ahí.

**-Escaparte? De que querría escapar un niño rico como tu?, cansado de que te mimen todo el día?** –Helga tomo lugar al lado del chico.

**-Je, acaso estas diciendo que soy un niño consentido?**

**-Vaya denle el premio Nobel al chico.**

**-Tú más que nadie deberías saber que las apariencias engañan**. –dijo con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

**-He esto, creo que puedo darme una idea de lo que dices, es decir, no se necesita mucho cerebro para entenderlo.** –La chica sudo frio.

**-Jajaja si, bueno, la mayoría de la gente cree que el ser rico representa el no tener que preocuparse por nada y tener todo lo que uno quiere.**

**-Y no es así?**

**-Claro que no, las presiones de la sociedad son asfixiantes, todos esperan cosas importantes de ti, las miradas siempre están sobre uno.**

**-Y yo que creía que solo eras un simple zopenco jajaja, **-Entonces vio como la cara del chico entristecía.

**- Escucha si no te gustan todas esas tonterías de la alta sociedad pues no las sigas, ten valor y se tu mismo.**

**-Es fácil decirlo pero mi familia no lo aceptara tan fácilmente.**

**-Oye tonto nunca te dije que seria fácil, si te rindes ya no abra quien te salve, ten valor pelos de elote.**

Wallas observaba a Helga sumamente sorprendido.

**-Oye que tantos miras tonto, acaso te gusto o que?**

**-Jajaja pues la verdad empiezo a dudarlo, ahora es tu turno, cual es tu excusa? porque estas aquí?**

**-Deja de decir tonterías chico listo y pues todo es culpa de Bob y su estúpido baile.**

**-Bob?**

**-Mi padre, él quiere que toda la familia asista a un estúpido baile al que me interesa un comino ir y por si fuera poco tengo que soportar a mi querida hermanita Olga que se queda hasta el día del mismo.**

**-Vaya parece que la chica ruda le teme a un poco de agua y jabón para quedar presentable jajaja, no creí que fueras tan chillona, vamos tu hermana no puede ser tan mala.**

**-Te dije que dejaras de decir tonterías zopenco, y no es mala de hecho es terriblemente dulce, creo que le gana a tu querida señorita perfección.**

**-Ho rayos, que pena me da tu caso jajaja pero velo por el lado bueno, solo tienes que hacer una aparición rápida por ese baile que dices, bailas una pieza o dos y te esfumas de ahí, después de eso, y por lo que entiendo, tu hermana se ira y todo será agua pasada.**

**-Uff suena tan fácil pero la verdad es que, bueno yo...**

**-Suéltalo chica.**

**-No se bailar, bueno ya, lo dije, y pobre de ti si lo vas diciendo por ahí** -le enseño a los cinco vengadores en señal de amenaza.

**-Jajaja soy una tumba, pero la verdad es que ese no es un gran problema, yo te puedo enseñar si quieres.**

**-Tu?, que puede saber un zopenco como tu sobre bailar hee?**

**-Pues aunque no lo crea señorita, yo soy un experto bailarín, toda mi vida he tenido que asistir a los diversos eventos que ameritan mi presencia.**

**-Así? Pues te daré una oportunidad, veamos lo que puedes hacer pelos de elote.**

**-Siendo así, comencemos.** –Justo en ese momento Wallas toma a Helga por la cintura.

**-Alto ahí chico listo, aleja tus manos de mi, aceptare que me enseñes a bailar pero mantén tu distancia, entendido?**

**-Mmm pero así resultara mas difícil enseñarte, solo tengo que tomarte un poco por la cintura y...**

**-No hagas que te golpee pelos de elote, mira colócate al lado y yo imitare tus pasos de acuerdo?**

**-Ok ok, mira primero tienes que dar un paso al frente, después dos al lado y uno atrás, entiendes?**

**-Pues la verdad...**

**-Intenta seguirme, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres...**

Helga intenta seguir al chico pero la verdad era que le resultaba muy difícil seguir su paso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico el cual se estaba divirtiendo mucho viéndola sufrir con esto de la bailada.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una melodía tranquila de uno de los restaurantes cercanos.

Para Wallas fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, escuchaba la risa de otras personas que se encontraban a lo lejos, los niños jugando en la cercanías, la melodía invadía el ambiente, pero lo mas importante es que veía a una Helga que se miraba sumamente tierna, la niña aun intentaba lograr algún paso.

Wallas simplemente se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, en un rápido movimiento tomo a Helga por la cintura y por una de sus manos y comenzó a guiar a la chica en el baile.

**-Pero que…?** –la niña estaba muy sorprendida.

**-No pasa nada solo porque bajes la guardia unos momentos no?, puedes confiar en mi.**

**-Mmmm bien pero no te pases de listo ok** –con la mirada que le dedicaba el chico ella no podía resistirse.

**-Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, eso es Helga, lo estas logrando** -pero la verdad era que el chico ya hacia rato solo podía mirarla a los ojos.

**-Si, es cierto, lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando! ** -a causa de la emoción Helga se abalanzo sobre el cuello del chico, el cual debido a la sorpresa solo atino a cerrar sus brazos sobre ella.

Estuvieron así solo unos segundos ya que…

**-Wallas?, Helga?, que están haciendo?**

**-Kyo, es decir pelos de tomate, que estas haciendo aquí?** –Debido a la sorpresa Helga empujo a Wallas lejos de ella.

**-Pues, fui a casa de mi primo a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo supuse que estaría por aquí, dado que es un lugar al que le gusta venir, la verdad es que creí que estaría solo, acaso interrumpo algo?** –esta ultima frase la dijo con un poco de molestia.

**-Interrumpir? Pero que tonterías dices, el pelos de elote y yo solo estabam...**

**-De hecho querido primo, si estas interrumpiendo algo, así que te parece si nos vemos en otro momento.** –en ese instante el chico volvió a tomar a Helga por la cintura como queriendo recuperar su postura anterior.

**-Ya te dije que alejes tus manos de mi si es que no quieres que te de una buena paliza, y para tu información pelos de tomate no interrumpes NADA!, el zopenco este solo estaba tratando de enseñarme algunos pasos de baile, eso es todo**. –Con un fuerte empujón la chica logro apartar al rubio, aunque este no paraba de seguir intentando tomarla de nuevo, tal parecía que la situación lo esta divirtiendo.

Tanta era la desesperación de la chica por alejarse del rubio que no se dio cuenta que se estaba parando junto al camino hecho exclusivamente para ciclistas hasta que, y para su mala suerte, una bici estuvo a punto de golpearla por lo que ni siquiera sintió en el momento en el que el chico pelirrojo la atrajo a sus brazos para sacarla del camino y así evitar el golpe.

**-Te atrape.** –el chico tenia una irresistible sonrisa.

Por un instante Helga no pudo hacer nada más que admirar esa linda sonrisa pero rápidamente recupero su carácter.

**-Hey no te aproveches chico listo, que acaso esta en su genética ser abusadores, criminal!** –diciendo esto se zafo de los brazos del chico.

**-Por si no lo notaste súper girl acabo de salvarte de una visita al hospital.**

**-Pues a mi me parece que has hecho un rescate demasiado dramático**. –Wallas lo veía de manera acusadora.

**-Fue con estilo, no dramático primito.** –El chico tenía ahora una sonrisa retadora.

**-hais como sea, me han hartado, es todo, me largo de aquí.**

**-Espera Helga, te acompaño a tu casa!** –gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo que se colocaban al lado de la chica tomando cada uno una de sus manos.

**-Hey!, será mejor que me suelten par de zopencos.** –de un fuerte jalo se libero pero sus manos fueron apresadas nuevamente.

**-Cada vez que te sueltes simplemente volveré a toma tu mano** –le espeto Wallas.

**-Una vez que la tome no te regresare, así que puedes forcejear lo que quieras. **–Kyo no se quedo atrás.

**-Pero que rayos…**

Y así entre forcejeos, chistes y risas arrastraron, ejem sorry, llevaron a Helga a su casa.

Ha decir verdad la aparición de ambos chicos esa noche la había animado, prácticamente su enojo provocado por su familia había desaparecido así que tenían un punto a su favor y por ello no los golpearía, al menos por ahora.

**-Bien señorita, hemos llegado, fue un honor escoltarla a casa.** –Wallas hizo una reverencia al decir esto, tal parece que le estaba gustando confundir a la chica.

**-Pues gracias zopencos, este ha sido mi tiempo record soportándolos, así que, hasta luego.**

**- Que duermas bien Helga, si quieres puedes soñar conmigo, tienes mi permiso**. –En ese momento una maceta pasa volando muy cerca de la cara del pelirrojo.

**-Tal parece que no le gusto la idea Kyo, jajaja.**

**-Bueno y ahora, que te parece si me llevas a mi a mi casa he primo?** -Kyo se sube a la espalda del rubio aparentando ser un bebe.

**-Hey llegaste tu solito y solito te vas.** –Wallas dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

**-Pero que cruel te has vuelto, después no vengas llorando a mí cuando quieras algo, y más te vale llegar a tiempo mañana.** –como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue ver la mano de Wallas diciendo adiós sin siquiera voltearse este.

_A la mañana siguiente en la P.S 118_

**-Quieres calmarte viejo? Has estado golpeteando con tus dedos la butaca desde que llegamos, eso sin mencionar que te levantaste tres horas antes para venir a la escuela.** –decía un moreno con unas claras ojeras.

**-Lo siento Gerald, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver su rostro, no pude dormir toda la noche pensando en ella.**

**-que suenen el clarín, ya lo perdimos.**

**-Gerald!**

**-Jajaja lo siento Arni pero es que todo esto es nuevo para mi, es decir, vemos a Helga todos los días y nunca te habías querido desmayar jajaja** –el moreno se divierta de lo lindo.

**-Eso no es cier…** -ahora el rubio se había quedado congelado pues justo en ese momento una rubia de moño rosa iba entrando en el aula.

**-Te lo digo Phoeb´s, un día de estos voy a terminar ahorcando a Olga.** –Helga no se dio ni por enterada de la mirada del chico.

**-Vamos Helga sé que puede ser un poco molesta pero creo que se preocupa por ti.**

**-Helga, me entere que mi querida hermana mayor adoptiva esta en la ciudad, es cierto?** –una pelirroja irrumpía en la charla de ambas niñas.

**-Hey un paso a tras niña, robas mi aire y es verdad Olga (con sarcasmo) esta en casa.**

**-Oh que emoción!**

Helga giro los ojos en señal de fastidio, fue entonces cuando la pelirroja comenzó un monologo sobre lo "lindo" que será ver de nuevo a su hermana mayor, la rubia busco con la mirada algo que sirviera para salir de ahí, fue justo en ese instante que un par de chicos guapos iban entrando.

**-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es mi "querido" compañero de equipo, hey pelos de elote recuerda que ayer quedamos que hoy discutiríamos algunos detalles del proyecto ese del cachorro.**

Rápidamente tomo al chico por uno de sus brazos y lo jalo hacia el pasillo lejos de la pelirroja que miraba molesta la escena, aunque no fue la única con molestia, un rubio cabeza de balón se encontraba más que enojado.

Wallas, aunque se encontraba totalmente confundido ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba simplemente se dejo llevar.

**-Uff creo que logre escapar, ya tengo suficiente con tener que escuchar a la empalagosa de Olga todo el día como para todavía tener que soportar a la señorita perfección.**

**-Quieres decir que he sido usado? –**Wallas cruzo las manos en su pecho como si se estuviera tratando de protegerse, empezaba hacer su costumbre el molestar a la chica.

**-Y ahí vamos de nuevo con tus tonterías, quieres que te golpee tan temprano por la mañana?–**Helga levanto su puño en señal de amenaza pero se quedo congelada en el acto ya que el chico tenia ahora su mano en su cara, levantándole su fleco para ser mas exacto.

En un rápido movimiento el chico movió su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

**-Mmm parece que la hinchazón de tu chichón ha bajado, eso es bueno**. –tiernamente el chico toco el área afectada.

**-Pero que?, tu, yo, te gol...** –la chica no lograba articular palabras coherentes por la sorpresa.

**-Si si ya se, si no me alejo me golpearas. **–Entonces se acercó más a la chica, muy cerca de su oído. **–Pero creo que vale la pena, soportare lo que venga.**

Sin decir una palabra más el chico se alejó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su salón, dejando a una rubia petrificada.

_Mientras tanto en el aula…_

**-Ya te lo dije Arnold, Helga dijo que tenia que hablar con Wallas sobre lo del proyecto, no le hará nada no te preocupes.** –una chica de gafas explicaba por sexta vez a su compañero.

**-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa.** –Murmuro a duras penas el rubio.

**-Dijiste algo Arnold?**

**-No, bueno, es decir, solo decía que debo ir al baño, ahora vuelvo.** –Y sin más, salió rápidamente.

Iba tan deprisa buscando desesperadamente señales de los rubios que no se dio cuenta que al girar había una persona parada, por lo que irremediablemente el choque se dio.

**-Auch y ahora cual es tu problema Arnoldo.** –Helga que se había quedado congelada por la acción del otro rubio, recién tomaba conciencia gracias al impacto.

**-Helga! **–rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo a la chica de la mano para levantarla sin siquiera pedirle su permiso. **–Te encuentras bien?**

**-Agradece que tengo huesos fuertes.** –la chica quiso salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, aun se encontraba sonrojada por lo de hace un rato y no quería que el chico la notara pero… **-Me puedes devolver mi mano Arnoldo?**

**-He?** –ya desde hace un rato que había sentido esa corriente que últimamente lo acechaba pero ahora que conocía el motivo quería sentirla mucho mas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de entrada.

**-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa.** –Y sin soltar la mano de la chica, jalo de ella para dirigirse devuelta al aula. Honestamente no quería dejar de sentir el suave contacto de sus manos, por ello fue una suerte que sonara el timbre.

Después se eso, el resto de la mañana paso sin mayores incidentes a excepción de una persecución que tuvo lugar a la hora del descanso por parte de Kyo el cual le había traído a Helga una bandida tamaño gigante para su chichón, según el, había que evitar que se infectara la herida, por ello era necesario cambiar la bandita en varias ocasiones, claro que tremenda curita con caritas sonrientes no fue bien recibida por la chica que, debido a las insistencias del chico, solo pudo echarse a correr.

Ya al final del día vemos a un Helga sentada en su butaca con cierta molestia debido a su nuevo accesorio.

**-Muy bien niños ha llegado la hora que todos estaban esperando, es tiempo que le den la bienvenida a sus cachorros.**

**-Hurra!**

Terminado de decir esto, el Señor Simmons hizo pasar a algunas personas que venían de la perrera con los ya mencionados cachorros.

**-Niños iré llamando a cada una de las parejas, cuando oigan su nombre por favor pasen a recoger a su cachorro, bien empezare con Gerald y Phoebe, ahora Rhonda y Curly…-**Y así prosiguió con cada uno de sus alumnos hasta que todos tuvieron un cachorro.

**-Muy bien niños, ya saben cual es la dinámica, así que cuiden bien a su cachorro, espero que todos puedan conseguirle un hogar a estos animalitos.**

_Riiiing…_

**-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora pueden irse casa, nos vemos mañana y que tenga una tarde muy especial.**

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para irse, sin embargo el barullo debido a los animalitos no se hizo esperar, todos estaban encantados con sus cachorros.

**-No te parece que es muy linda?** –Wallas levanto a un pequeño y tierno labrador frente a Helga.

**-Si, si, lo que tu digas pelos de elote, pero dime, quien se la llevara ahora a casa?**

**-Mmm para serte sincero olvide que hoy lo recibíamos por lo que no di aviso en mi casa, podrías **tenerlo tu por hoy?

**-Criminal! A eso le llamo yo abuso de confianza.** –Por un momento se cruzo de brazos pero entonces vio como el animalito comenzaba a ladrarle a una mosca que pasaba por ahí, cosa que la enterneció.

–**Ujum bueno pelos de elote hoy se quedara conmigo, pero tendrás que quedártela un buen tiempo después ok?**

**-Jajaja claro no hay problema, es mas yo mismo te acompañare y la cargare hasta tu casa.**

Dos chicos que se encontraban cerca de la pareja, habían escuchado todo y a pesar de que también estaban encantados con su cachorro Alaska, la conversación de ambos chicos no paso desapercibida, por lo que cada uno buscaba la manera de evitar que estuvieran los dos solos nuevamente.

**-Helga, espera.** –La primera en intervenir fue una pelirroja.

**-Te molesta si voy contigo a casa?, es que estoy muy ansiosa por ver a mi hermanita mayor.**

**-Mmm pues si no hay mas remedio, creo que puedes acompañarnos.** – Helga desvió su mirada a la del chico el cual se veía algo "asustado", por así decirlo y bueno no era para menos, el tener que soportar a la Layla no era tarea fácil.

**-Entonces también iré con ustedes. **–Rápidamente las miradas se dirigieron al rubio con cabeza de balo.

**-Bueno, es que, no puedo dejar que Layla cargue todo el tiempo al cachorro y como ya habíamos quedado que este se quedaría con ella el día de hoy, seria mucho aprovecharme si permito que lo cargue tanto tiempo, jeje.**

**-Tan amable como siempre Arnoldo.** –A Helga se le notaba el fastidio en su voz.

Claro era de esperarse, no iba a permitir que a la Señorita perfección se le cansaran su "lindas" manitas. –Pensaba con molestia la rubia, sin saber que era ella la causante de la excusa del chico.

**-Bueno si ya terminaron de conversar es hora de irnos tontos.** –la molestia de la chica no paso desapercibida por Wallas pero este decidió callar y seguirla, no sin antes despedirse de su primo que estaba teniendo problemas con su "pequeño" cachorro San Bernardo, junto con su compañero Lorenzo.

**-Hey Kyo, nos vemos luego, suerte!**

**-Claro, es fácil decirlo, a ti no te va a desayunar tu mascota, hey bájateme de encima bola de pelos.**

**-Jajaja, creo que le agradas, pelos de tomate**. –ahora Helga, gracias a Kyo, había olvidado la razón de su enojo.

**-Bueno como sea ñoños, hora de irnos**.- Y así los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de la chica.

En el camino la única que iba hablando era Layla, la chica no perdía oportunidad de insinuársele a Wallas el cual ya se encontraba mas que fastidiado por la chica y solamente le respondía con monosílabos a sus preguntas.

Por su parte Arnold iba mas que feliz al lado de la rubia la cual lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para examinar su cara debido a la exhibición que estaba dando la pelirroja, pero para su sorpresa no logro encontrar ni pizca de tristeza en ella.

**-Bueno bola de ñoños hemos llegado**. –decía una rubia mientras les abría la puerta.

**-Por fin!** –Dijo Wallas sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

**-Es decir, esta pequeña pesa un poco después de todo jejeje.** –Trato de corregir su error.

**-Quieres que te ayude a cargarla un rato?** –Se ofreció muy servicialmente Layla.

**-No!** –Rápidamente aparto a su cachorrita de las manos de la pelirroja, por alguna razón no quería que ella la tocara. **–Es decir ya que hemos llegado seguro podemos sentarnos no?**

**-Como deseen ñoños, solo pasen de una vez quieren?**

Todos ingresaron a la casa la cual parecía estar vacía hasta que una empalagosa voz se escucho por todo el lugar.

**-Hermanita bebe has vuelto y veo que vienes acompañada. **–la chica camino hacia ellos. **–Oh Dios mio pero si es mi querida hermanita adoptiva, que gusto verte**. –ahora ambas chicas se encontraban abrazadas.

**-Oh hermanita mayor no sabes como te he extrañado….**y así siguieron por un rato.

**-Por favor dime que tienes raticida, me conforma con que me apuñales, lo que desees. **–Wallas ya se encontraba asqueado de tanta "dulzura".

**-Jajaja demasiado tentador chico listo pero mejor vayamos a la parte de atrás, ahí hay espacio para la bola de pelos.**

**-Yo voy con ustedes, creo que es mejor dejarlas solas un rato.**

**-Lo que tú digas Arnoldo.** –ambos siguieron a la rubia al patio trasero. **–bien quédense aquí iré a buscar un tazón para ponerles agua y comida a las bolas de pelos. **–Y así salió dejando solos a los rubios.

**-Y…así que conoces a Helga desde hace ya un tiempo he?**

**-Desde el kínder para ser mas exactos pero creo que ya lo había mencionado –**contesto cortantemente el cabeza de balón.

**-Si, así como también me habían dicho que eras el chico mas cortes de la escuela.**

Arnold no dijo nada simplemente se limito a acariciar a su mascota.

**-Mmmm... Esto es incomodo** – murmuro Wallas para si mismo. **–Puedes cuidar a "nuestro" cachorro? Necesito ir al lavabo.**

**-Claro, no me molesta ayudar a Helga en lo mas mínimo** –dijo Arnold marcando bien cada palabra.

Como Wallas no sabia donde se encontraba el baño simplemente camino un rato por las habitaciones buscándolo, hasta que al asomarse a una de las puertas pudo ver a Helga que se esforzaba por tratar de alcanzar algo.

Al ver el esfuerzo que la pequeña estaba poniendo se acercó a ella y de un rápido movimiento la tomo por la parte inferior de los brazos y la levanto para que así pudiera alcanzar lo que buscaba (recuerden que Wallas era un niño alto incluso para su edad.)

**-Pero que ray…**

**-Tranquila, no estoy aprovechándome, solo quiero ayudarte.**

**-Como Helga aun es muy orgullosa para admitir que la acción del chico es buena, se limito a tomar el tazón que buscaba y dejarse ayudar sin decir nada.**

Para Wallas Helga no representaba ninguna carga, la chica era muy ligera, quizás demasiado para su gusto, eso quería decir que ahora tendría que ver que la chica comiera más.

Por un momento sus propios pensamientos fueron reprochados, porque tendría que preocuparse el por eso?

**-Hey chico listo ya me puedes bajar.**

**-Ha, perdón.** –Pero como aun seguía en su ensoñación en lugar de poner a la chica en el suelo la sentó encima de la mesa, de modo que la chica quedo justo a la altura de su cara y con el chico aun tomándola de la cintura, la verdad es que se veían muy tiernos así, mas importante aun, Wallas veía a Helga como una pequeña niña muy tierna.

**-Sabes ahora que lo pienso –**Hablo el chico sin moverse un solo milímetro a una nuevamente petrificada Helga **–ahora tu y yo somos como una especie de matrimonio.**

**-Ma-matrimonio? Pero que tonterías dices zopenco**. – La chica no ponía moverse debido a la impresión.

**-No lo ves? Tú y yo tenemos que cuidar y criar bien a esa pequeñina, esa cachorrita es algo así como la hija consentida de la familia, yo soy como el Papa y tu eres...**

En ese momento iba entrando Arnold que se había cansado de esperar a que Helga regresara por lo que decidió entrar a buscarla, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de su decisión ya que no solo le toco ver la "tierna posición de la pareja" si no que también le toco escuchar la ultima parte de su conversación.

**-Tu eres mi esposa! Eso es, desde ahora así te llamare, esposa mía. –**el rubio le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el ladrido de uno de los cachorros por lo que ambos voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse a un Arnold parado en el marco de la puerta.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Hola, antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa por el tiempo que me tarde en subir otro capitulo mas, lo siento pero tuve algunas situaciones que me lo impidieron, espero que el próximo no sea tan tardado, uff U_U

Bueno espero que la espera valga la pena y les guste el capitulo, si les gusta porfa dejen reviews

Arigato! =)

* * *

><p>*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.<p>

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior…<p>

-Ma-matrimonio? Pero que tonterías dices zopenco. – La chica no ponía moverse debido a la impresión.

-No lo ves? Tú y yo tenemos que cuidar y criar bien a esa pequeñina, esa cachorrita es algo así como la hija consentida de la familia, yo soy como el Papa y tu eres...

En ese momento iba entrando Arnold que se había cansado de esperar a que Helga regresara por lo que decidió entrar a buscarla, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de su decisión ya que no solo le toco ver la "tierna posición de la pareja" si no que también le toco escuchar la ultima parte de su conversación.

-Tu eres mi esposa! Eso es, desde ahora así te llamare, esposa mía. –el rubio le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el ladrido de uno de los cachorros por lo que ambos voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse a un Arnold parado en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Rápidamente Arnold se acercó hacia ellos y con un fuerte movimiento de manos empujo a Wallas lejos de Helga.<p>

**-Helga estas bien? te paso algo en algunas de tus piernas? por que estas sentada en la mesa?**

Arnold empezó a examinar a Helga por todos lados, aunque el mismo sabía que a la chica no le pasaba nada, simplemente no podía tolerar que el otro rubio hiciere lo que quisiera con "su" Helga. No, definitivamente no, no iba a permitir que esa escena llegara a su final.

**-Estoy bien Arnoldo no me pasa nada**. –ahora era la chica quien empujaba al cabeza de balón lejos de ella.

–**El pelos de elote solo me estaba ayudando a conseguir los tazones, ves? -** acompañando lo que decía sujeto uno de los tazones frente a la cara del chico, por alguna razón quería darle una explicación al rubio.

Por su parte Wallas todavía no podía reaccionar bien después de todo lo ocurrido, realmente había sido embriagado por el aroma de la chica y si el cabeza de balón no hubiese intervenido, quien sabe que abría hecho.

-Que habría hecho? Hubiera continuado? –el chico coloco su mano en su frente, al fin le había caído el peso de sus propias acciones. –cielos de verdad yo la hubiera besad…

Pero sus pensamientos y cualquier otra cosa que pasara en la habitación había sido interrumpida por la presencia de dos "lindas hermanitas", que al escuchar a un par de cachorros ladrar sin que nadie les prestase atención, decidieron ir a investigar.

**-Sucede algo hermanita bebe? **–interrogo la rubia viendo de manera rara a su hermana que tenia su cara roja y a los dos rubios, uno con cara de enojado y el otro totalmente perdido en otro mundo.

**-No sucede nada, absolutamente nada.** –El cabeza de balón dejo más que clara su molestia y tomando a Helga de una mano y con la otra los tazones salió de ahí pasando entre las "hermanitas" que por cierto, no habían tenido la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Justo un poco después de salir de la vista de todos Helga reacciono e intento soltarte del grillete del rubio**. –Hey que rayos te sucede Arnoldo, suéltame!, acaso pretendes arrancarme el brazo o algo similar?**

En ese momento Arnold freno de repente haciendo que la rubia chocara contra el, por lo que se vio desbalanceada, momento que el rubio aprovecho para colocar a Helga con la espalda en la pared y colocar sus dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza para evitar que escapara, claro que al realizar el acto, había dejado caer los tazones.

**-A-Arnold?-** la rubia ahora se encontraba cara a cara con el rubio y eso la asustaba. **–Hazte a un lado Arnoldo o de verdad t-te golpeare.**

La rubia intento moverse y empujarlo pero el chico no se movió ni un milímetro, al contrario, se acercó mas a la chica y aumento la fuerza que ejercían sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

**-Todavía no.** –Dijo para sorpresa de la niña.

**-Q-Que?** –realmente no lo entendía pero su cercanía y su "encantadora" expresión la asustaban cada vez mas

**-Espera un poco más, el tiempo suficiente para que lo borres de tu mente.**

**-Pero q?...-**la chica en verdad estaba desconcertada.

**-Te será mas fácil mantener esto en tu mente no?, ya lo has olvidado cierto?**

**-Pero de que rayos hablas Arnold?, hazte a un lado** –nuevamente hizo un intento para alejarlo de ella.

Arnold al ver las intenciones de la chica simplemente se afianzo mas en su posición para no ser removido, aun no estaba seguro si había logrado borrar toda imagen del otro chico en la mente de Helga así que solo para asegurarse hizo un último movimiento.

Rápidamente y sin dar ninguna oportunidad a la chica, acerco su rostro lo mas que pudo al de la ella y ahí se mantuvo.

Helga estaba totalmente en shock de verdad que no se esperaba nada de esto y ahora se encontraba con su cabeza de balón a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro, que rayos estaba pasando?; una cosa era cierta, solo podía pensar en el chico que tenia enfrente y eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos, información que pudo ser captada por el chico.

**-Bien, me parece que ahora si no queda ni rastro de lo anterior.** – y tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó de la chica, pero solo lo suficiente para dejarla respirar de nuevo.

**-Que te parece si ahora si alimentamos a los pequeñines, yo creo que ya deben estar hambrientos. **–dicho esto le dirigió una de sus ya conocidas cordiales sonrisas, el chico parecía volver a la normalidad.

Sin mas tomo los tazones y si dirigió hacia el patio donde ya se encontraban las dos "hermanitas" con los cachorros, estas decidieron abandonar al otro rubio ya que simplemente permanecía parado en silencio, pero debido a que iban muy entretenidas en su "dulce charla" no se dieron cuenta de ninguna situación ocurrida entre los rubios.

**-Arnold, porque tardaron tanto? Empezaba a preocuparme.** –interrogo una pelirroja entre preocupada y molesta ya que no le agradaba nada que Helga estuviera cercas del chico.

Arnold simplemente ignoro la pregunta de Layla ya que realmente no se le ocurría una buena excusa y la verdad tampoco tenia deseos de contestarle así que simplemente se limito a alimentar a los cachorros.

**-Hey pequeñines la comida esta servida lamento la demora** –dicho esto acerco dos tazones, uno con agua y el otro con comida que fue bien recibida por los dos cachorros.

**-Y donde esta Helga?-** fue el único comentario que pudo hacer Wallas al entrar al patio y no divisar a la chica, todavía se sentía un poco confuso por todo lo ocurrido pero no por ello podía dejar a la chica de lado, para molestia del otro del otro rubio.

**-Estoy seguro que no tardara en venir, pero si tienes prisa puedes irte, yo le diré que tuviste que retirarte, no te preocupes** –dijo mordazmente el cabeza de balón no queriendo que ese chico estuviera cercas de Helga nuevamente.

**-Eres muy "amable" pero por mucha prisa que llevara nunca me iría sin despedirme de Helga, así que simplemente la esperare aquí si no les molesta.**

Arnold estaba a punto de decirle a aquel chico que si le molestaba que la esperase pero apenas estaba por articular las palabras cuando vio entrar a la rubia.

Helga apenas acababa de salir un poco de su sorpresa, lo suficiente para saber que si no regresa al patio su "linda" hermanita o alguien mas comenzaría a preguntar por ella y la verdad no tenia ganas de dar ninguna explicación, así que resignada decidió ir al encuentro de todos.

Al ingresar al patio su cachorrita corrió con alegría hacia ella y comenzó a dar saltitos a su alrededor como queriendo algo.

**-Parece que le agradas mucho a nuestra pequeña** –Wallas no podía dejar de mirar muy tiernamente a la niña y a la cachorrita. –**Quiere que la acaricies, no te das cuenta?**

**-Pues yo creo que quiere que juegue con ella, no pareces entender bien a la nueva compañera de Helga**. –intervino Arnold visiblemente molesto, era mas que obvio que el comentario de "nuestra pequeña" hecha por el otro rubio le había molestado de sobremanera.

Wallas dio un largo suspiro, la verdad es que con las cosas que habían pasado ese día se sentía algo fastidiado por lo que ya no tenia ganas de discutir con el otro chico.

-**Bien pequeñas, despídanse de Papá porque ya debo irme. **–dijo abriendo sus brazos como esperando un gran abrazo y regalándoles una gran sonrisa.

**-A quien demonios llamas pequeña he?** –dijeron al unísono Helga y Arnold para sorpresa de todos, por lo que rápidamente callaron e intentaron ocultar sus sonrojos por verse descubiertos.

**-Pues a quien mas voy a llamar pequeñas he? Pues a las pequeñinas de mi vida** –Dijo el rubio de lo mas normal mirando a Helga e ignorando a Arnold.

**-Vuelves a llamarme pequeña, zoquete y te golpeare tanto hasta sus ancestros les dolerá**.-La chica le dedico una mirada muy amenazante.

**-Ok, ok, como digas pequeña.** –El chico estaba tentando su suerte.

**-Te lo advertí zopenco.** –Helga comenzó a corretear a Wallas con el puño en alto.

**-Esa es mi señal, hora de irme.** –corrió al otro lado del patio y acaricio rápidamente a su cachorrita. **–Hasta luego pequeñina, cuida a bien a mamá ok? **

Al ver a la chica del moño rosa más cerca de el lista para golpearlo, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, despidiéndose desde ella. –**Hasta luego pequeña fiera, nos vemos mañana.** –y sin mas salió de ahí.

**-Ya veras cuando te atrape chico listo. **–grito Helga desde su puerta.

**-Huy es un fastidio, ya vera cuando lo atrape**. –iba murmurando mientras regresaba al patio, una vez ahí se encontró con la mirada de los chicos molestos. (Arnold y Layla)

**-Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa hee? **–pregunto desconcertada, ya que según ella no había hecho nada para fastidiarlos, al menos en ese tiempo.

**-Helga, por tu culpa el pobre de Wallas tuvo que irse corriendo sin poder despedirse. **–espeto una chica pelirroja muy molesta.

**-Vamos Layla, no puedes culpar a Helga por los malos modales de los demás. **–defendió el rubio a la niña de moño rosa, para molestia de Layla.

**-Pero Arnold tu viste que quiso golpearlo, eso no fue nada lindo. **–La chica uso su voz modosa para intentar poner a Arnold de su lado, lo que no sabia era que al chico ahora le importaba poco la chica pelirroja.

**-Pues a mi me pareció que se lo tenia bien merecido, lastima que se escapo.** –esto ultimo lo dijo en casi un susurro.

**-A ver a ver par de ñoños, dejen ya de discutir, y para que lo sepas señorita perfección yo puedo golpear a quien me de la gana, si quieres despedirte por que no vas a buscarlo hee? Y ahora si me disculpa me largo de aquí, ya tuve suficiente de ñoños por una tarde, se quedan con Olga.**

**-Helga espera, yo también ya me voy.** –se coloco junto a la rubia dejando de lado a la pelirroja.

**-Y que quieres que haga Arnoldo? Que te de un beso de despidida? **–la chica se arrepintió rápido de su broma al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el joven.

**-B-bueno Arnoldo la puerta esta allá, que tengas buen viaje.** -Y sin más subió rápidamente escapando de la intensa mirada del rubio.

**-Uff **–el chico suspiro largamente. –ella no debería hacer ese tipo de bromas, de por si ya le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse lejos de ella y evitar abrazarla y besarla, ella de verdad no estaba cooperando.

Recordó que su excusa para haber ido a esa casa era que ayudaría a Layla con su cachorro por lo que al menos tenia que despedirse de la chica ya que no tenia deseos de acompañarla hasta su casa, por lo que se dispuso a fingir un buen dolor de cabeza.

**-Hey Layla.** –La chica volvió su vista al escuchar su nombre **- lo siento sé que dije que te acompañaría a casa pero llevo toda la mañana teniendo dolor de cabeza y la verdad es que ahora ya no la aguanto.**

**-Ho cielos, esta bien Arnold, ve a casa a descansar y no te preocupes yo me ocupare de todo por hoy.**

**-Esta bien, gracias, Layla.**- la verdad es que la chica estaba siendo amable y no se sentía muy bien al mentirle, pero su repulsión a escuchar su "melosa" voz le gano. Era curioso como antes nunca le había parecido tan desagradable.

Sin decir mas salió de la casa, dispuesto a regresar a su hogar con sus abuelos, aunque la verdad sea dicha prefería quedarse ahí con la chica del moño rosa, por eso le apuraba mas salir de ahí, un poco mas y tendrían que sacarlo con grúa.

Y sin mas emociones, el día llego a su final, eso si, con una Helga y un Wallas confundidos y un Arnold mas que decidido a no dejar arrebatar lo que según él le pertenecia.

_Un día mas en P.S. 118…_

**-Hey deja de moverte amiga, debes quedarte ahí adentro quietecita.** –decía una rubia de moño rosa mientras trataba de ocultar a su cachorrita en la mochila.

**-Hola Helga que haces?-** una oriental que recién entraba en el aula, miraba con curiosidad a su amiga que aparentemente conversaba con su morral.

**-Ha eres tu Pheb´s. **–dijo la chica relajándose visiblemente.

**-Que te pasa Helga?, luces extraña.** –en ese momento una pequeña cabecita se asomo por la abertura de la mochila de su dueña.

**-Hey, te dije que te quedaras dentro, que tiene que hacer una para que la obedezcan por aquí?**

**-Pero Helga que hace esta pequeñita dentro de tu maleta?** –la chica acaricio a la cachorrita.

**-Yo tengo la respuesta, es mas que obvio que mi pequeñita estaba impaciente por ver a su querido Papá por lo que mi linda esposa decidió traerla al trabajo, ho que buena es la vida.**

En ese momento recibió dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza, uno cortesía de la niña rubia y el otro por parte de su querido primo.

**-Hey saben que a eso le llaman violencia familiar y es un delito? –**el chico trataba de sobarse en el lugar de los golpes.

**-Punto numero genio, tu y yo no somos NADA!, y para que lo sepas, no tuve otra opción mas que traerla, no iba arriesgarme a que el gran Bob intentara hacer negocio con ella o cualquier otra tontería y por ultimo, vuélveme a llamarme "esposa" y te aseguro que tu mami necesitara tu historial dental para que puedan reconocerte.**

**-Ho, vaya primo esa de verdad es una gran amenaza, porque mejor no desistes? Ho es que acaso tendré que unirme a la paliza?**- Kyo estaba mas que de acuerdo con la petición de la chica.

**-Vamos chicos no sean así, es parte del proyecto, todo sea por la ciencia** –intento excusarse el rubio.

**-Uff, este tipo de verdad parece no tener cerebro, por cierto pelos de tomate, porque rayos llevas ese impermeable hee? Que acaso no ves que el día de hoy esta soleado?**

**-Ha, esto?, es solo por precaución, por si al oso gigante que nos dieron se le ocurre volver a intentar comerme, porque se los juro, con cada lengüetazo que da me saborea, yo lo se**.- decía medio paranoico el chico.

**-Lo que tu digas pelos de tomate, solo tómatelo con calma, ok?**- a la chica realmente le hacia bien hablar con los primos, especialmente por la mañana, gracias a sus tonterías le alegraban el día, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría.

**-Helga, buenos días.** –La chica volteo al escuchar su nombre solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico cabeza de balón, que por cierto iba acompañado de un moreno el cual solo le limito a acomodarse atrás de él.

Helga al encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con el rubio no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de su "pequeño" encuentro del día anterior bombariaran su cabeza, por lo que rápidamente su cara se torno roja hasta hacerle competencia al cabello de Kyo.

**-Te sientes bien? , te ves un poco roja, acaso tienes fiebre?** –En ese momento Arnold acerco más su rostro preocupado y coloco una de sus manos sobre la frente de la chica para comprobar su temperatura.

La chica simplemente estaba petrificada, definitivamente no ayuda nada a su cordura que cierto rubio la tocara y mas aun el poder ver, según ella, en su mirada genuina y dulce preocupación pero tal contacto no duro demasiado gracias a la interrupción de otro rubio el cual se coloco entre el cabeza de balón y ella, haciendo a un lado la mano del cabeza de balo con un brusco movimiento.

-**Que crees que estas haciendo?** –Wallas se había alterado por la acción del chico, el solo hecho de verlo tocando a Helga y mas aun que esta no hiciera mas que quedar embobada era algo que por alguna razón le hacia estallar de rabia.

**-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Helga no es asunto tuyo. **–Arnold le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de desprecio pero también llena de triunfo, estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba hacer enfurecer al otro rubio.

**-Y que harás si me interesa heee?** –Si Arnold pensaba retarlo definitivamente él no se quedaría atrás.

Justamente en ese momento, en el que por cierto estaba apunto de contestar el cabeza de balo, la chica del moño decidió intervenir ya que las miradas amenazantes que se dedicaban ambos chicos comenzaban a asustarla y no quería que ninguno saliera herido.

**-A ver tranquilos súper machos.** –La rubia intento separar a los jóvenes colocando sus manos en cada uno de los pechos de ambos.

**-Pero...** –No pudieron decir nada más ya que en ese momento entraba al aula el Señor Simmons.

**-Buenos días niños, por favor tomen asiento, Arnold, Helga, Wallas, por favor siéntense.**- y sin decir nada todos se dirigieron a sus lugares pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes aparto su mirada amenazante.

El día siguió sin mayores incidentes hasta que se escucho un ruido que interrumpía la clase...

**Wua, wua, wua **–se trataba ni mas ni menos de la pequeña cachorrita que traiga escondida Helga en su en su morral.

**-Helga, parece que el ruido proviene de tu mochila, podrías enseñármela por favor.** –dijo amablemente su profesor a la pequeña.

**-He, esto, es decir, vera señor Simmons, es muy gracioso en realidad, pero el ruido no proviene de mi mochila, de hecho fui yo, wau, wau, lo ve, es que estoy tratando de aprender a ladrar para… para…heee**

**-Para así poder comprender mas a nuestra pequeña cachorrita, usted sabe, nada mejora mas las relaciones madre e hija que una buena comunicación. **–interrumpio Wallas a la niña en un intento por ayudarla

**-jajajajajajaja**. –fue lo único que se escucho por toda la escuela después de haber oído la explicación del chico.

**-Más te vale que ya no me ayudes pelos de elote.** –la chica miro de forma amenazante al chico pero noto que su morral se sacudía cada vez mas.

Tomo su morral en sus manos y se levanto con intensiones de salir de ahí**. –Este, Señor Simmons puedo salir?, es que no me siento bien. **–y sin esperar la respuesta de su maestro salió de ahí.

Wallas al ver la acción de la chica salió tras ella. **–Descuide señor Simmons yo la acompañare.** –y sin esperar igualmente la respuesta de su profesor corrió tratando de alcanzarla.

**-Hey adonde crees que vas? **–alcanzo a gritar Arnold mientras se levantaba para tratar de correr tras ellos pero la mano de su profesor lo detuvo.

**-Descuida Arnold, sé que te gusta preocuparte por los demás pero te aseguró que Helga estará bien cuidada, así que niños, continuemos con la clase.** –dijo para frustración del cabeza de balón.

_Mientras tanto con Helga y Wallas…_

**-Helga espera, a donde vas? **–Wallas por fin lograba alcanzar a Helga que ya se encontraba algo retirada de la escuela, cerca de la entrada del parque.

**-A donde mas podría ir cabeza de elote? A dejar que esta bola de pelos tome un poco de aire, la verdad no sé que pensaba al meterla en morral, pobrecita**- mientras decía esto depósito a la perrita en el césped y acaricio su cabecita.

Wallas veía muy tiernamente a Helga, aunque ella lo negara sabia que tenia un lado muy inocente y tierno y justo ahora estaba teniendo el privilegio de verlo.

**-Que tanto me miras pelos de elote? **–dijo "molesta" en cuanto se dio de la mirada del joven.

**-Jeje no creo que quieras saber la respuesta.** -Estaba siendo más que sincero.

**-Que dijiste? **

**-No, nada, oye no crees que deberíamos ponerle un nombre?** –dijo mientras miraba a la cachorrita que ahora corría sin parar tras una mariposa.

**-Mmmmm no, no creo que sea buena idea. **

**-Porque? Todos necesitan un nombre, no es justo que le neguemos el derecho, no crees?**

**-Es que…**-Helga miro dudosa al chico porque creía que si se lo decía se reiría de ella pero al ver al chico tan interesado en lo que decía, se decido.

**-Si le ponemos un nombre me encariñare y será muy triste cuando le encontremos un lugar para vivir, no me gusta el sentimiento de abandono **–al decir esto no pudo evitar que su mirara transmitiera la tristeza que sentía.

El chico se coloco a su lado y puso una de sus manos en su hombro. **–Helga, no se porque te sientes así pero si me dejas, yo seré tu amigo, siempre será así, no te abandonare.**

En ese momento Helga se separa de él y lo empujo hacia un lado**. –Mientes!, no hagas promesas inútiles que sabes que no vas a cumplir, nunca nadie se queda, al final todos se van y mejan sola.** –a la niña le comenzaba a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de furia en sus ojos.

**-Yo no seré así Helga, de verdad me agradas y quiero ser tu amigo…por favor… no llores.** –el final era ya prácticamente un susurro sus lagrimas lo desarmaban mas de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Ella lo miro por un momento, se acercó hacia él y ahora lo miro directamente a los ojos como si quisiera poder encontrar la verdad en ellos. ambos se quedaron así, sin poder moverse, no se percataban de nada, ni siquiera del tiempo, que por cierto ya había transcurrido un buen rato, tanto que las clases habían llegado a su fin.

En la P.S. 118 Arnold corrió fuera de ella lo mas pronto posible dejando con la palabra en la boca a una pelirroja que se acercaba a el para hablar acerca de su cachorro.

**-Rayos, en donde estarán?** - Y sin saber que rumbo tomar se decidió por correr todo derecho que por "casualidad" daba justo al parque.

Al llegar a este empezó a buscarlos con la mirada y entonces paso, logro divisarlos al otro lado del pequeño lado que había en el parque, lo que vio no le gusto nada por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia ellos para evitar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

Helga y Wallas llevaban ya un rato mirándose, ella no podía despegar su mirara de la de el pero entonces creyó ver mas de lo que buscaba en su mirar, por un momento no supo como reaccionar pero entonces, el miedo se apodero de ella y por instinto la empujo nuevamente lejos de ella pero esta vez mas fuerte.

Sin saber que mas hacer decidió darse a la fuga, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta con la intención de echarse a correr pero con la prisa jamás se percato de la presencia del cabeza de balón que recién llegaba, por cierto, a una velocidad mas grande que la suya, por lo que el choque entre ambos rubios fue inevitable.

Helga sintió el fuerte golpe y sin poder meter la manos ni hacer ningún otro movimiento simplemente cayo encima de cualquiera con quien hubiera chocado, de un momento a otro lo único que pudo sentir fue algo cálido contra sus labios, al igual que ella, el no pudo hacer nada mas que caer, pero fue muy grande su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar, los ojos de ambos ahora se encontraban bien abiertos y como platos. Arnold fue el primero en poder pensar algo.

B-beso, nosotros nos estamos… BESANDO!

Y así era, ellos se estaban besando ante la mirada atónita del otro rubio.

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Comienza el juego**

Jejejeje, antes que nada, por favor, por favor no me maten T_T, les juro que por mas que intentaba no me llegaba la inspiración, me costó mucho trabajo hacer este cap. Luego se me vinieron algunos problemas personales encima y ya no pude actualizar, pero tal como lo prometí, no me he olvidado del fic, y aunque sea a paso muuuuuy lento lo terminare.

Bueno hasta aquí mis excusas, ojala y les guste el cap. =)

* * *

><p>*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.<p>

*Para evitar confusiones las letras estarán en negrita cuando un personaje está hablando en voz alta.

* * *

><p>En el cap. Anterior:<p>

Helga sintió el fuerte golpe y sin poder meter la manos ni hacer ningún otro movimiento simplemente cayo encima de cualquiera con quien hubiera chocado, de un momento a otro lo único que pudo sentir fue algo cálido contra sus labios, al igual que ella, el no pudo hacer nada mas que caer, pero fue muy grande su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar, los ojos de ambos ahora se encontraban bien abiertos y como platos. Arnold fue el primero en poder pensar algo.

B-beso, nosotros nos estamos… BESANDO!

Y así era, ellos se estaban besando ante la mirada atónita del otro rubio.

* * *

><p>En ese momento el cabeza de balón sentía que estaba en el paraíso, ciertamente su intención no era el besar a la chica del moño rosa pero las cosas no pudieron pasar de mejor manera, sus labios eran tan suaves y por alguna razón le parecieron de lo mas dulces, ciertamente ese día había obtenido una nueva adicción.<p>

Helga se encontraba totalmente en shock al igual que cierto chico rubio denominado cariñosamente "pelos de elote", el acontecimiento los tomo a ambos por sorpresa por lo que ninguno lograba reaccionar, hasta que…

**-pero que demonios te has creído estúpido cabeza de balón?!** –des pues de un rato, Helga logro conectarle un puñetazo a Arnold , el cual lo mando directito al suelo, por lo que ocasiono que su contacto se rompiera bruscamente.

**-hee…yo…pues veras…fue un acci-** intentaba decir Arnold, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de lo decía, su cabeza estaba en blanco y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo linda que se veía Helga enojada.

**-NO ME DIGAS NADA!, haa estoy harta, he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy zopenco, me largo de aquí **–y ante la atenta mirada de Arnold y Wallas, se fue de ahí sin siquiera dirigirle una ultima mirada a ninguno de los dos.

**-Helga espera!-**Arnold intento ir tras ella pero una mano lo dejo quieto en su lugar sin darle oportunidad a moverse.

**-Pero que rayos te pasa?, suéltame!**- Arnold movió bruscamente la mano del otro chico que le había impedido el paso.

**-Que que rayos me pasa a mi? Que demonios es lo que te pasa a ti? Crees que puedes besar a Helga e irte como si nada hubiera pasado?.**- ciertamente Wallas estaba molesto, muy molesto.

**-Y eso a ti que te importa?, ya te lo dije, lo que deje de hacer o no con Helga es asunto mio, no te metas.**- Arnold también estaba irritado.

**-Pues me importa y mucho, te dejare esto bien claro porque me gusta jugar limpio, me gusta Helga, no se como ni porque, pero me gusta y no permitiré que nadie la haga sufrir, me has oído?**- los ojos de Wallas demostraron un gran desafío, tanto que por un momento dejaron atónito al otro chico.

**-Bueno ya que estamos siendo sinceros**- dijo con u poco de ironía y sarcasmo, el cabeza de balón- **a mi también me gusta Helga, me gusta mucho y no importa lo que pienses de mi, en la primera oportunidad que tenga usare todos los trucos que pueda para quedarme con ella, estas advertido.**

**-Crees que acaso ella te necesita para ser feliz? **–agrego mordazmente Wallas.

**-No, ella no me necesita para eso, pero…yo si **– sus palabras hicieron dudar un poco la firmeza del otro chico.

**-Ja, ella puede amar a alguien mas, eso te lo aseguro de igual manera puede ser muy feliz con otro.-** sus palabras tenían la intención de dañar al chico, sin duda alguna.

**-Puede que ella intente ser feliz con otro, pero por lo menos tengo la certeza de que jamás nadie la amara como yo, por eso no dejare de luchar, jamás hare eso, así que mas te vale que te quites de mi camino** – y sin ninguna otra palabra, paso corriendo junto al rubio, dando un ligero golpe, hombro con hombro para moverlo un poco y así reanudar su carrera tras la chica.

Walla simplemente no supo como reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer era ver en la dirección en que se fueron ambos rubios, se sentía confundido, cierto era que le gusta la chica del moño rosa pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder competir con el otro joven, no porque no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, si no porque realmente temía sentir mucho menos por Helga que el cabeza de balón.

Helga llego corriendo a su casa, intentaba detener las lágrimas que neciamente amenazaban por salir a media calle, pero una vez que hubo ingresado en su habitación se lanzo a su cama y las dejo caer sin ningún reparo.

**-Estúpido cabeza de balón, como se atreve!-** muchas mas lagrimas salían ahora de sus ojos, aprovecharía la oportunidad para llorar, ciertamente su familia no la interrumpiría, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando paso corriendo tras de ellos cuando se encontraban en el sillón viendo la tv.

**-Y todavía el muy idiota dijo que fue un accidente, claro, que mas iba a ser?, tu eres la estúpida Helga, se supone que tenias que olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás, ESTUPIDA!**- Se gritaba furiosa con ella misma.

**-Si alguien tiene que ser llamado estúpido aquí soy yo, no estas de acuerdo?-** la dulce voz del chico la sorprendió de sobremanera.

**-A-arnold?** –como era posible que el cabeza de balón se encontrara ahora ahí con ella?, en su habitación!.

**-Pero como demonios entraste aquí? Que no sabes que eso es un delito? Criminal! Y ahora si lo digo enserio.** – por mas que quisiera jamás podría tener otro manera de hablar que no fuera una burlesca.

**-Yo, lo siento, entre por la escalera de emergencias, sabia que si tocaba a tu puerta no pasaría de la planta baja, jamás me hubieras dejado entrar para hablar contigo**.- sus palabras no denotaban ningún arrepentimiento, quizás nervios pero no arrepentimiento.

**-Ciertamente es lo que hubiera pasado, pero no crees que eso fuera porque yo de verdad que no deseo hablar contigo?, es mas ni siquiera me apetece verte zopenco, así que lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.**- ella también estaba nerviosa, aunque lo aparentaba tan bien como siempre.

**-Porque?, porque quieres alejarme de ti?, Helga yo no quiero esto, vine porque quería disculparme por lo del be…-**no pudo terminar ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por Helga.

**-Ya lo se!, fue un accidente, un maldito error, quedas perdonado, estas contento?, puedes irte ahora de mi cuarto?**

**-No, te equivocas, Helga ciertamente fue un accidente pero yo…**

**-Ahí lo tienes, tu y yo sabemos lo que paso, Arnold ya te perdone que mas quieres de mi? –**mientras decía esto miro directamente a los ojos al chico, lo cual fue un gran error ya que por la mirada del otro le fue imposible volver a apartar la suya.

**-A ti** – lo dijo simple y sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo tan profundo que las palabras calaron fuertemente en la chica.

**-Q-q-que?, como dices?, no te entiendo Arnold**.- ahora el chico se encontraba avanzando hacia ella, por lo que a cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno mas, llena de nerviosismo e incredulidad por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

**-Helga, ciertamente lo del beso fue un accidente, el mejor accidente de mi vida, sin embargo sé que las cosas no debieron darse así, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, por eso es mi disculpa, no porque me arrepienta ni nada parecido.**- sus ojos y sus palabras impactaban mas a la niña a cada momento.

**-Pero tu…es decir…yo…-**no pudo continuar gracias a que, al ir caminando hacia atrás no se percato de la presencia de un pequeño peluche que ella misma había arrojado al suelo, por lo que cayo de sentón irremediablemente.

**-Pequeña tonta, te has hecho daño?** –Arnold se arrodillo junto a ella y le hablo tan gentilmente como ella nunca lo había escuchado.

**-Arnold, que estas tratando de hacer? Que quieres? **– extrañamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablo totalmente serena y tranquila, pero sin poder despegar la mirada del chico que tenia enfrente y que cada vez se acercaba mas a ella.

**-Ya te lo dije… te quiero a ti.**- y sin mas, sello los labios de la chica con los suyos, nuevamente no estaba en sus planes besarla pero por mas que intento no pudo resistirse.

**-NO!** –Por unos instantes Helga no reacciono pero después de unos cuantos segundo se recupero aventando bruscamente al chico lejos de ella.

**-No se a que demonios estés jugando ahora pero ya basta!**- esta vez Helga se levanto viendo fieramente al chico.

**-No estoy jugando, sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo quizás hasta de odiarme, ya que he durante toda mi vida he sido un completo idiota pero ya no mas**.- él también se paro con la mirada desafiante.

**-Pero que…?**- ahora la que no pudo terminar la frase fue ella.

**-Helga, sé que me equivocado todo este tiempo y te hecho sufrir, no tienes idea de como lamento eso, si pudiera daría cualquier cosa por regresar al pasado y evitar tu sufrimiento pero por desgracia no puedo hacerlo, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si el futuro…nuestro futuro.**

**-Que estas diciendo?** –la chica no se creía nada de lo que escuchaba.

**- Que quiero cambiar mi futuro, quiero un futuro donde tu estés tu** –en su voz no se escuchaba ni atisbo de duda.

**-Pero yo…porque?**- se estaba esforzando, de verdad pero a pesar de todo, no lograba entender al chico.

**-Que porque?, Helga que no es obvio?, porque TE AMO!, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de vida a tu lado.-** espero un largo rato, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de la niña.

**-P-pero no crees que decir eso es demasiado, es decir, por Dios Arnold tienes 11 o por mucho 12 años, aun eres un niño, además la ultima vez estabas mas que contento cuando te aseguraste, según tu, de que te odiaba, no me vengas con que tus sentimiento cambiaron de un día para otro** –por alguna razón se sentía frustrada.

**-La ultima vez, cuando salvamos el vecindario, fui un completo cobarde, lo reconozco, no estaba listo para aceptar tus sentimiento, tenia miedo, pero no puedes echarme toda la culpa de eso, si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste la que me dijiste que me odiabas y que nunca lo olvidara para luego irte totalmente feliz de ahí, tampoco estabas listas**- tomo un poco de aire para serenarse mas.

**-Igual sé que fue un gran error el que cometí ese día pero si me dejas, te prometo que te lo compensare cada día por el resto de tu vida, Helga no estoy exagerando ni tampoco digo las cosas a la ligera, me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y cuando por fin lo descubrí, sentía tanto miedo que incluso intente rehuir a mis sentimientos hasta que ya no pude mas, no podía mas mentirme a mi mismo, yo de verdad… te amo**.- dijo suavemente a la chica.

**-A-arnold, yo…lo siento, pero ahora no sé que pensar, tienes razón me hiciste mucho, no estoy segura de simplemente poder aceptarte ahora, no cuando me prometí a mi misma que te olvida…**-ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que se interrumpieran bruscamente entre ellos.

**-No te lo permitiré!, Helga ciertamente esperaba cierta resistencia de tu parte, por lo que de momento dejare las cosas así, me basta con saber que ahora sabes como me siento hacia ti y que eso jamás cambiara**.- le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura

**-Pero ciertamente no dejare que me apartes de ti y de tu vida, no me iré, entiendes? Pase lo que pase me quedare a tu lado, aun cuando tu no me ames, por ti pero mas aun por mi…me quedare.- **y sin decir mas dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña para posteriormente salir de ahí.

Helga nuevamente no podía reaccionar, tantas cosas habían sucedido ese día, lo que mas había querido escuchar en su vida al fin había sido dicho, Arnold le había dicho que la amaba, a ELLA!, a Helga G. Pataki y no solo eso, él la había BESADO!, pero y ahora... que haría? Además también estaban esos dos nuevos chicos, que por alguna razón había comenzado a pensar más ellos.

**-Haaa Helga debes estar loca.-** y así por el cansancio de tantas emociones se quedo dormida en un dos por tres.

Mientras tanto con Arnold…

**-Uff, bueno al menos pude decirle lo que sentía…-**entro entre feliz y resignado a su casa.

**-Abuelo, abuela, ya llegue.**

**-Hola Tex, llegas justo para la cena.**

**-Ha eres tu chaparrin, ya empezaba a preocuparme, que bueno que llegas, pero porque esa cara hombre pequeño?**.- como siempre su abuelo veía mas de lo que trataba de aparentar.

**-No es nada abuelo, no te preocupes, es solo que yo…**-dudo en decir más.

**-Arnold no tienes que decir nada si no quieres ya me lo dirás cuando estés listo.**- le dijo comprensivamente su abuelo, cosa que animo mas al joven.

**-Es solo que, bueno, yo, por fin pude confesarme a la chica me gusta y pues digamos que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba**.- ahora si estaba totalmente resignado.

**-No te preocupes pequeñín, dale tiempo al tiempo, si estas seguro de tus sentimiento lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantenerte fiel a ellos, ya veras como tarde o temprano esa chica comprenderá la sinceridad de tu corazón y vendrá voluntariamente a ti**.

**-De veras lo crees abuelo?**- pregunto con toda esperanza.

**-Claro que si hombre pequeño, ahora ve a la lavarte para cenar.**

**-gracias abuelo**.- y con un tierno abrazo agradeció a su abuelo.

**-No hay de que Arnold, además siempre me ha gustado esa pequeña de una sola ceja, estoy seguro que pronto los veré por aquí totalmente acaramelados, jajaja**- reía mientras se dirigía al comedor dejando atrás a un atónito Arnold.

**-Pero como…? Es que acaso todo mundo se dio cuenta menos yo?.**- y sin mas se retiro.

En algún lugar del parque…

Vemos a un joven rubio que todavía esta parado junto al lago a pesar de que la luna ya ha ocupado su lugar en el firmamento.

**-Pero que rayos hago yo aquí todavía?, buuuuuaaaa se han olvidado todos de mi** .- y aun mas resignado que el chico con cabeza de balón, se retiro tristemente a su casa.

Al otro día en la primaria P.S 118…

**-Buenos días, viejo**.- saludaba Gerald a su amigo que por cierto, extrañamente había llegado antes que él a la escuela.

**-Hola Gerald, dime no te parece que es un bonito día?.**- dijo el rubio a pesar de que estaba haciendo mucho viento y el cielo estaba medio nublado, por lo que de inmediato su amigo comenzó a "sospechar" que algo raro le había pasado.

**-Ooook, ahora mismo me vas a decir que te tiene tan contento**.-exigió el moreno.

**-Es seguro?** –pregunto por si había alguien que los pudiera escuchar, pero al ver la afirmación de su amigo dejo salir toda su felicidad.

**-Sucede que ayer BESE A HELGA! y dos veces, fue genial, Gerald, mucho mas de lo que había soñado.**- sus ojos no podían resplandecer mas.

**-Que hiciste que?, viejo te has vuelto loco? A pesar de todo, conoces el carácter de Helga, pudo haberte matado por tal osadía**.- su amigo, a pesar de que lo apoyaba estaba preocupado por él.

**-Pero no lo hizo, cierto que de un momento a otro en ambas ocasiones me alejo de ella, pero por unos instantes acepto mi beso Gerald yo lo sé, y no solo eso, ayer también le dije que la amaba**.- ok sus ojos si podían resplandecer mas.

**-Ok, creo que debo sentarme viejo, tienes que contarme todo, pero eso será después, ahora lo único que quiero saber es lo que te respondió.**

**-Mmm bueno, pues veras, no fue del todo bueno, como sabes yo la herí mucho, así que le dije que por ahora me conformaba con simplemente permanecer a su lado…sé que puedo volver hacer que me ame Gerald, lo se**. –una nueva convicción se apodero de él.

**-Pues yo que tú, no estaría tan seguro**.- una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación de los chicos.

**-Oye, que no sabes que es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Kyo.**- dijo el moreno molesto.

**-Yo no tengo la culpa que estén diciendo tantas tonterías y a todo volumen tan tempano, además la escuela es un lugar publico, si quieren chismear váyanse a un café.**

**-Por cierto Arnold, debo darte las gracias, gracias a ti, tuve que escuchar las quejas de mi primo toda la noche, por lo que se a detalle tu pequeño "accidente" con Helga el día de ayer.-** agrego mordazmente el pelirrojo, mientras la mayoría de sus demás compañeros llegaban al aula.

**-Pues créelo o no, eso si fue un accidente, el otro por otro lado…-**mala idea decir eso, ya que en el acto hizo enojar al pelirrojo el cual lo jalo rudamente de la solapa a manera de amenaza.

**-Que has dicho? Deja de decir tonterías, eres un mentiroso!.-** apretó mas fuerte a Arnold.

**-No son mentiras y tampoco me importa si me crees o no, pero ya que sabes con lujo de detalle lo que le dije ayer a tu primo, lo mismo va para ti, no te metas en mi camino.-** bruscamente retiro las manos del pelirrojo ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros.

**-Hey jugando ustedes dos son mi?**- una voz mas hizo su aparición.

**-Nada de que preocuparse Wallas**.- exclamo sin dejar de mirar con desafío a Arnold el pelirrojo.

**-Pues a mi me parece que están mas que preocupados, quizás, mmm…asustados?.-** Ahora el retador era Arnold.

**-Arnold, Kyo, Wallas, porque no nos calmamos? Ya saben que todos aquí somos muy buenos amigos no?** –intento intervenir con su melosa voz una pelirroja que desde hacia un rato había llegado al salón.

**-Lo siento Layla, pero yo no soy amigo de ninguno de estos dos.**- exclamo duramente el cabeza de balón.

**-Te aseguro que también estas en nuestra lista negra **.- Kyo hizo uso de su habitual humor.

Pero ya no hubo tiempo de decir nada mas, ya que en ese momento ingreso al Sr. Simmons al aula mandando a todos a sus lugares, aunque sin poder evitar el cuchicheo de lo que se acaba de decir.

**-Muy bien alumnos, el día de hoy se me ha avisado que Helga no se sentía muy bien por lo que no vendrá a clases, necesito un voluntario para llevarle los deberes.**

De inmediato tres manos estaban, entusiastamente levantadas, lo que hizo que el trio de chicos se mandaran miradas desafiantes los unos con los otros, causando así mismo la molestia de todas las féminas del salón, especialmente de cierta pelirroja.

**-Me da gusto ver tan buen compañerismo, seguramente gracias a su interés, Helga se sentirá mucho mejor, ahora veamos, quien debería ir…?.**- estaba decidiendo cuando una voz intervino sus pensamientos.

**-Sr. Simmons, soy ciertamente el mejor para la ocasión ya que si no lo recuerda, Helga y yo trabajamos juntos en el proyecto de los cachorros, así podremos aprovechar mas el tiempo y planear el que debemos hacer con ello.**

**-Eso es muy cierto Wallas, por lo tanto…**

**-Pero Sr. Simmons, usted sabe que Helga y yo hemos sido amigos desde prescolar, es obvio que entre nosotros hay mas confianza y pues usted conoce su carácter, en ese estado no se dejara ver tan fácilmente, que mejor que un buen amigo en quien si confía.**- argumento rápidamente Arnold.

**- Cierto, muy cierto Arnold, viéndolo de esa forma el más indicado eres…**

**-Pero Sr. Simmons, Helga probablemente este mal por mi culpa, recuerde que yo la noquee hace poco, como buen caballero que soy lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarle los deberes y asegurarme de que este bien, ciertamente es mi responsabilidad.**

**-Vaya, si ahora lo vemos por ese lado….**

**-Sr, Simmons!.- **gritaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo para meter presión cada uno, a su querido profesor.

**-Bueno pues ya que cada uno tiene un muy buen motivo para ir, he decidido que irán los tres!, si eso ciertamente será lo mejor.-** respuesta que solo aumento el desafío entre los jóvenes, pero claro que esto no fue vislumbrado por su profesor que siempre vivía en su mundo color de rosa.

Aunque los demás alumnos si se dieron cuenta de las miradas asesinas entre los tres jóvenes, decidieron no hacer mucho caso, después de todo Arnold era un pacifista por lo que quizás solo era un pequeño desacuerdo que tarde o temprano se arreglaría de la manera mas aburrida.

Ese era pensamiento general, exceptuando a una pelirroja que se encontraba muy molesta por la exhibición de los chicos, un moreno el cual estaba sumamente preocupado por su amigo y una pequeña oriental, que se lamentaba por su amiga, mientras veía a los otros tres jóvenes.

**-Creo que a Helga le va dar algo.**- agrego para sí mismo y con gran resignación la oriental.

_Continuara…_

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, he de agregar un comentario mas, por favor no me digan cortantemente que van a utilizar a mis personajes si no les gusta como va la historia, yo los he creado con mucho cariño y ciertamente fue una cuestión que me molesto de sobre manera, si eso llegase a suceder me veré obligada a retirar el fic del portal, recuerden, No hay que hacer lo que no nos gustaría que nos hicieran a nosotros, además si me lo pidieran amablemente, no tendría ningún problema en dejarlos que los usen pero no se vale que los roben.

Bueno con ese punto aclarado me retiro por esta ocasión, a todos los que leen mi fic:

Arigato!

Y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews ya saben que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo =P


End file.
